Kaname X Zero: Loving in secret
by Akuma3813
Summary: Rated M for language, and later yaoi scenes Mpreg, and some scenes may be uncontrollable for some people. Kaname (seme) x Zero (uke), OC, some Ichiru x Kain, minor other couples. Zero and Kaname face many challenges as they begin to grow closer together. Facing trails both males find out shocking things about a certain silverette that not even he knew.
1. Chapter 1

Kaname x Zero: Loving in Secret

Summary: Zero and Ichiru are living at cross academy after making up with each other, but little does Ichiru know, zero has a big secret to hide from his brother and loving adopted family. Kaname (seme) x Zero (uke), Mpreg, OC, some Ichiru x Kain

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): this is the first time publishing fanfic that I've written, so please review, and tell me how I can improve! Thanks! :3

Chapter one:

Crimson eyes stared up at the moon; it was another night as a prefect, but tonight was anything but simple. Zero Kiryu, a young silver haired male, lay in the plush grass watching the clear night sky. Coughing hard he held his burning throat.

"Why..? Why now?" He questioned himself about his never ending thirst for blood. Gripping his throat hard he jerked up and gagged up a few small white tablets. They had stopped staying down a while ago.

If things didn't change soon, he would drop to a level E, a ravenous monster that would murder innocent people with no mercy whatsoever. He began to fall back into the grass once again with his eyes closed, but stopped himself half way when he sensed dear Yuki nearby. _No… get lost… I won't be able to-_ *his thoughts were cut short when she tackled him hard*

 _I have to get away…_

"Please… go away, I…" His gums ached as his fangs slowly began to protrude. Yuki noticed, gasp and pulled away.

"I'm going to get Kaname. Don't go anywhere." With a simple nod, the dark haired female darted off in the direction of the class room in which Kaname Kuran and the rest of the Night Class would be studying tonight. Her little legs ached some after the 1/4 mile sprit.

Stumbling to the class room door, she didn't even knock, she flung open the door. Everyone stared at her worried; she immediately looked at the pureblood male known as Kaname. "Zero… Blood lust…" was all she could manage to get out between hard pants and gasp for air.

The dark haired male gave a soft sigh and gently nodded. He got up slowly from his comfortable seat. "Please, Yuki, stay here and get some water and cool off. You've worked very hard tonight." His voice was like dark chocolate; so thick and rich. How couldn't anyone fall head over heels for him? He was perfect. Dark brown hair, that had soft waves and curls in it, deep wine colored eyes that seemed to always have a luxurious shine to them. His skin was like polished porcelain under the moon light.

"Please continue this lesson without me. I fear I'll be out for the rest of the night." He spoke to his classmates; they all then stood then bowed to him saying in unison: "Yes lord Kaname."

With that, he was gone; he ended up by Zero's side shaking his head. "Poor little hunter, don't you know how to handle beast? That is your job, isn't it?" His smirked seeing the ex-human in this condition. He didn't enjoying seeing the male like this, but couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Zero needed him, even though the silver haired male would never admit that aloud.

Zero gagged and reached up to chock the pureblood, only to have his hands smacked away. He was too hungry and weak to fight, he needed to feed soon, or he truly would lose it.

"Go away Yuki." He barely managed to speak loud enough to be heard. Reluctantly, she nodded and ran off.

Moments later, Zero was roughly feeding from Kaname, blood spilled down his chin and neck. Kaname's white uniform was ruined from the blood that had spilled down onto him. "Damn it Zero, you're so messy." The pureblood complained as he played with his soft silver locks.

The comment simply earned him a gurgled growl. After maybe 5 minutes, zero pulled away and licked away as much as he could. "Deal with it…" He mumbled and got up, he was slightly flushes, and still a bit light headed from so little oxygen while feeding. He stumbled a few feet away, before Kaname grabbed his arm and helped him back to the Moon dorm.

"You're sleeping here with me tonight. You look drunk, well, you are." Kaname sighed out and got zero to sit down on a soft velvet couch. He then walked off to get both of them some pajamas.

"Here. Go shower and change in the bathroom" He pointed towards the master bath, Zero nodded some, then slowly stumbled to the bathroom. He got a cold shower, but when he went to put on the pjs, he only put on the long bottoms, leaving his whole upper body exposed.

In the meantime, Kaname had fixed himself a drink, expensive imported wine with 8 blood tablets. He drank it slowly as he looked at a book on his desk. He only looked up when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Looking over, her coughed and nearly spit his drink up. He had never expected Zero to have such an amazing looking body. He was toned in all the right places. His abs stood out, and a soft V led to his man hood, his obloquies looked as if they had been chiseled by the gods themselves, his chest looked great too, so strong, yet they look comfortable to lie on. His skin was clean, but he had a few deep scars along his chest and stomach.

"I-I didn't expect you to sleep shirtless…" Kaname stuttered out looking away quickly as a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"Yeah, why? Does it turn you on Kuran?" the ex-human couldn't help but to smirk as he made his way to the bed."

Kaname didn't answer. He slowly made his way to the bathroom in silence. He showered quickly and changed. He then walked to his bed, sleeping away from the hunter, who was cuddled up against the wall already completely asleep. Both males rested deeply and with some easy of mind that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname x Zero: Loving in Secret

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Special thanks to **Ekio. Ayame. 1** for the review, and all the people that have begun to follow my story! This has given me inspiration to bring this chapter to everyone sooner than expected!

Chapter 2:

Dawn rose slowly and the light shined brightly on the two male the slept next to each other. Sometime during the middle of the night, Zero had cuddled up on to Kaname's chest. Kaname had watched him sleep like that for most of the night. Everything was so peaceful, until Aido decided to make a scene with Kain and Ruka over the last cookie.

Zero stirred and woke at all the yelling, as his eyes opened and he realized that he was cuddling the pureblood male, he jumped up and out of the bed. He face was bright read and he looked so angry, but behind those angry eyes, something was hidden. Kaname started into his deep lilac hues trying to find out what the silver haired male was hiding, but he couldn't look long before Zero bolted from the room.

"Damn… And I was so comfortable too… It's a shame… Zero." His voice came out quietly, but with that same luxurious flow.

Zero made it back to his room in the sun dormitory before anyone saw him. He was still red from forehead to chest. What were these feelings inside his chest? He walked to the bathroom breathing a little hard. He slowly began to wash his face and try to compose himself before Yuki came to get him for classes.

 _*In class*_

Zero tried his hardest to pay attention to the subject that was being thought, but couldn't get his mind off waking up in Kaname's arms. He had been so warm, and comfortable. Confusion grasps his mind until a migraine came on. He gasped and groaned before lying down on the desk. His ears were ringing s loudly that he didn't even hear the teacher call his name. It sounded like 30 alarms were going off at once, all inside his head.

"shut up…. Shut up…. SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed out before coming back to reality.

"Mister Kiryu, detention." The teacher was clearly upset, but he was also concerned about Zero's actions. He had never acted like that before.

 _*After detention*_

Yuki ran up to the silver haired prefect and slapped him on the back fairly hard. He bent over and groaned some, glaring he looked almost eye level with the short girl.

"You really need to learn how to control your temper in class Zero! You're going to get yourself in more trouble." Her voice seemed to agitate his headache more.

"Yuki. Please, not today. Let's just get this over with.

They both made their way to the howling fan girls. The squeals and cheers of the day class fan girls on worsened the headache turned migraine. The night class students began to walk out and go towards the class rooms. Kaname looked at Zero; he could see the pain in his eyes and actions. He was barely able to hold off the fan girls as they tried to get to Aido.

Suddenly Zero grew light headed, and with a simple bump from one of the girls, Zero fell, he would've hit the ground too if Kaname hadn't caught him.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled as the girls scattered. She ran to his side as he tried to sit back up. Kaname laid him back and lifted him bridal style.

"Kiryu, I'm taking you to your room to lie down. You look sleep deprived and sickly." Kaname spoke softly. The moment Zero complied is when everyone knew that something was defiantly wrong. Zero, the prideful and stubborn hunter, was letting a vampire, a pureblooded vampire at that, he was either he had lost his mind or he was gravely ill.

 _*A day and a half later*_

Zero was lying in the infirmary; he had grown feverish after an hour in his room alone. He had only made it an hour alone before he began to vomit uncontrollably and had a fever of 103.6. He had managed to drag himself to the stair case before he fell. He tumbled down a flight of stairs, Yuki found him there, out cold; He was sweating bullets as he strained to open his eyes.

"Help… me…" was all he had to strain out before passing back out. Now a day and a half later, his fever was down some, but his body temperature had yet to return to normal. Kaname watched him softly and whispered:

"Zero, you need to wake up."

No response, he was too deeply asleep.

 _*Inside Zero's sleeping mind*_

Blood. This sticky red substance was everywhere. All over the floors, walls… It was on his hands. He stood over Shizuka's dying body.

"So, you did manage to kill me in the end, didn't you?" Her voice was like a hunting echo.

"Yes, and by taking the rest of your blood, I won't fall any farther into level E." His voice was dull, but a smirk drew itself across his face as he violently began to feed from the silver haired women. He tore upwards ripping away a chunk of skin once he had gotten his fill. " just a beast… But I do not hate you any more… Now, I pity you."

She looked at him in question. Pity? Why would such a rare creature be pitied? She was about to ask him, but suddenly, Zero began shooting her repeatedly in the stomach with his Bloody rose pistol. She gagged, but as soon as the clip was emptied, she turned into ash. The only thing left of that woman was the memory that not haunted Zero.

Why had he gone so far? It was over kill, and now, the guilt and sorrow was eating him alive. He had taken every bit of anger he had ever had, out on that poor lost soul.

 _*Back in the real world*_

Kaname ran a cool wash cloth over the ex-human's forehead, cheeks, neck, and chest. His fever had gone up to 105, and his heart rate has spiked.

"You can't die on me now. I've got too much in store for you… Kiryu."


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): I've got a lot of free time on my hands since I graduated early, and I don't sleep that much so, I may update quickly at some points throughout writing this fanfic!

Chapter 3:

Death, it grasps us all. We live everyday not knowing when our time will come. Zero Kiryu, is knocking on death's door.

"LIVE GOD DAMN IT!" Kaname screamed at him as he began doing CPR on the silver haired male. His heart had just stopped his body was burning hot though, his fever had gotten up to 107 and he had had a violent seizure, then he flat lined.

Kaname had a few tears welling in his eyes as he tried harder to get Zero's heart to start again "I've got so many plans in store Kiryu! You can't just go!" His screaming grew louder as he thought about everything he had ever wanted to do with the other male: Sharing a milkshake, cuddling next to a warm fire, and walking on the beach.

His thoughts were interrupted by the medical staff coming in and they began trying to help revive him also. Kaname's tears finally fell; all he could do was watch and hope that the man he had fallen head over heels for made it out of this alive and well.

 _*Inside Zero's dream*_

He walked slowly towards a bright light, but as he was about to reach a door, he dropped suddenly into a dark dungeon like room. "What the fuck?" Zero looked around before he saw her… Shizuka… She sat on a soft red sofa, her bullet wounds still wide open in her stomach, blood still staining her silk kimono.

"Hello again… Did you miss me?" Her voice was soft, but it still made the hunter shutter. He stared at her, the looked for his gun. Where had the bloody rose gone? It was nowhere on his person.

 _Fuck… Oh fuck…._ Was all that ran through the hunters mind.

"H-how?! You're dead! I saw your body burst into ash! You can't be real!"

"I am dead, but so are you. That feeling that's been eating away at you slowly since my death, that was me. My blood is coursing through your veins, eating away at every fiber of your being. I wouldn't have minded death. Truly, but you see, my anger kept me trapped here. So now, would you be willing to make a deal with the devil?" She stood slowly, but appeared right in front of Zero.

"What is it that you want you evil creature?" The ex-human snapped and grit his teeth

"A fight, well more like a dual. If you win, with no temper tantrums afterward, I'll let you live. If I win, you'll die and I will be reborn."

Gritting his teeth harder, he nodded his head. "Fine, I'll take you on."

The silver haired pureblood grabbed to long swords off the wall, then tossed on to Zero, blade first. He managed to catch it with the blade cutting his hand open. The fight began to get underway. Zero charged first with Shizuka meeting him half way. The sharpened steel clashing hard, but made a surprisingly soft tinging sound. Sparks slowly generated between them as they pushed closer trying to overpower the opponent.

Both silver haired vampires jumped back and huffed for a moment. Zero caught his breath quickly then once again charged at the female. He dropped down and cut her thigh deeply with the blade. Smirking, zero moved quickly to the right and stands slowly.

"So Shizuka, are you done yet?"

"Silly child. I will not be beaten so easily!" Her haunting voice echoed off the stone walls. She ran at him swiftly and with agile grace. They clashed hard once again. They seemed to dance around the room together, clashing and landed small blows on each other every now and again.

Zero soon grew tired of this dance with his devil, and he thrusted the long katana blade through the pureblood's chest. Shizuka smirked for a moment, the genuinely smiled at the young hunter.

"See Zero. You don't have to empty your clip or repeated stab your enemy. One well-placed hit will do it." She said in a voice that was nearing a whisper. She slowly fell, but zero caught her before she smacked the ground below.

"Zero, I'm sorry for what I did to you, to your family, but I must tell you this… Your brother, Ichiru, he's still alive. I don't know where he is though." She smiled gently then pulled the blade from her chest and dropped it. Soft brightly colored ash began to fade from her body "Zero, you can hate me all you want, but believe me. I did everything out of anger, and I truly am sorry."

"Shizuka, even though you did do the unforgiveable, I accept you apology. Thank you."

She looked up and her world began to get brighter, she could see her lover waiting, reaching his hand out to take her to a beautiful and peaceful world where they could live together in the afterlife. "Zero, my blood runs through you, and it will heal you quickly. My forgiveness will heal you, but you must make me a promise in return."

"Yes Shizuka?" He looked at her pale eyes. He was tense, but would try to be understanding to the women who has had now killed twice.

"Grow up and find true love. Prove to the world that it still exists. Prove that my forgiveness and the path that I choose for you won't be in vain."

"I will Shizuka. Rest well."

She gave him one more smile, before closing her eyes slowly and going in the embrace of her lover.

 _*Back in the real world*_

Zero's heart began beating on its own again, and he gave a small cough, then a large gasp for fresh air. He sat up quickly and looked around. Kaname pushed passed the medics that had just given up trying to revive him. The dark haired male hugged him tightly with tears flowing slowly.

"Zero. Oh my god. You're alive. Thank you for not leaving me…"

Kaname hugged him for a moment, and then tightly held him. "Kuran… you're crushing me." The ex-human muttered into the other male's upper chest.

"Oh. Sorry." He pulled back slowly and rubbed the silver haired male's back. They make eye contact for a few moments before Kaname leaned in, he gently kissed Zero gently. A bit shocked, Zero gasped. This gave Kaname full access to the ex-human's mouth. Zero slowly began to relax and held on to Kaname's back, and began to slowly wrap his tongue around the other male's. Their tongues fought for dominance, dancing slowly exploring now caverns and brushing over fangs as Kaname took over dominance. Zero moaned gently into their steamy kiss. Slowly though, Kaname lead Zero's tongue into his own mouth. Urging him to explore new territory; submitting completely, the younger male slowly exploded as Kaname ran his hands over Zero's chest, but soon, Yuki burst in.

"Zero! You're awake! Oh, oh god." She blushes and covers her mouth seeing the two males making out.

Zero jerked away quickly and turned a bright red. "Y-Yuki!"

They all stared at each other, wide eyed and in awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): thank you to everyone for the views and PMs I'm really glad that my writing has gotten so much great feedback! My muse is up, so I will defiantly be updating quicker!

Chapter 4:

The silence in the room was almost deafening. The air was thick and hard to breathe in.

"Y-Yuki… it's not what it looks like." Kaname spoke with a slightly shaking voice as he moved back away from Zero to look the young dark haired female in the eyes. Zero looked between the both of them quickly before he finally ran off.

Sprinting probably wasn't the best thing to do considering he had just woken up and his body was still trying to adjust and get well again. He got to the Sun dormitory, out of breath; he slowly walked up to his room and locked himself in there.

 _*5 long hours later*_

Zero had taken a restless nap, then showered off and began to get ready for prefect duty. _This is going to be so awkward… Not only will I have to see Yuki and deal with her banter, I'll have to see him… What am I going to do? I can't just skip out… Yuki would hunt me down again. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it._

With that he walked out of his room slowly towards the Moon dorm gates. The fangirls knocked down Yuki in one swift move, she screamed and tried her hardest to get the back, but everyone crowed around Aido as he, like always, flirted and made a slight fool of his self.

"Shut the hell up, and get back." Zero barked at the fangirls. The suddenly became dead quiet, that all stood back and let the night class through slowly.

"Thank you Zero-kun" Kaname said softly in his ear as he leaned close to the unsuspecting ex-human. The way the _kun_ rolled off Kaname's tongue made Zero shutter and back up. Kaname got close once again and gently brushes a few silver locks away from the ex-human's face.

Zero became flushed and flustered, his body reacted before he had time to think. He punched Kaname has hard as he could. His hit handed on the bridge of the dark haired male's nose. Blood dripped slowly and got on Zero's knuckles and Kaname's white uniform.

"Z-zero…" Kaname stuttered out as tears welled in his eyes from the pain.

Zero backed up, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and he ran away. He got passed everyone as fast as he could. He didn't look back, all he could think about was running and getting away.

 _*With Kaname*_

The dark haired male sat in the dirt and just stared in the direction his crush had gone. Yuki ran over and pulled a small hanky from her pocket. She began to gently apply pressure to the pureblood's nose. The whole night class had surrounded him.

"Lord Kaname! Are you ok?" Ruka asked softly in shock and anger

No response. A few tears dripped from his eyes though, Yuki gently moved the bloody hanky away and held him softly. _Oh Zero… What's gotten into you? Do you have a death wish or something?_ Yuki thought silently as she helped Kaname up.

"Ruka… I'm fine. Just get to class, I need to go change." He finally muttered after a few moments. He walked back towards the dorm with Yuki's assistance.

 _*With Zero*_

Finally making it to the gates, He saw his old sensi, Yagari. Confused by his arrival he slowly walked to the older hunter. "Yagari-sensi, why are you…" He lost his voice the moment he saw his twin. _Ichiru… You're here…_ He froze in his place as his twin ran to him. They both hugged tightly and held each other as emotions over took them both. Zero rubbed his brother's cheek and looked in the same beautiful lilac eyes he, himself, had.

"It's been too long nii-san." Ichiru's voice was soft, and a bit more feminine than his older twin's

Zero could only nod and smile tears traced his cheeks. He was truly happy to see his last remaining family member. Someone watching them from a distance wasn't too happy to see how close and lovey the brothers looked at each other though. Kaname felt jealousy rip through every fiber in his being. He growled and simply walked to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): I would like to special thank you to my boyfriend for helping me with some grammatical things, and some advice to advance farther in my writing. I would also like the thank **Cyhap** for sending me a PM reminding me that Ichiru was in chapter one. I totally forgot I put him in there ;~; everything has been edited in chapter one and should make more since now. I'm so sorry about any confusion!

Chapter 5:

A triangle, mathematically it's a shape with 3 sides and 3 angles. In love, it's a dangerous game. Zero had just begun to learn how dangerous it was. All but one person from the night class wanted his head, the raging fangirls started to hate him even more than before, and he had two men that had fallen for him.

Not soon after their reunion Ichiru had admitted to Zero about how he felt.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Zero? Can I tell you something? It's a bit embarrassing…"_

 _Zero nods his head as he began to change into his pajamas. "Of course, you can always come to me when you need to talk."_

" _Well… You see… I-I really like you, and I want you to like me in the same way I feel about you." The younger twin began to fiddle with his soft grey jacket._

" _Ichiru, you're my twin, of course I'm going to like you. Hell, I've loved you since before birth!"_

 _Ichiru took his older twins display of emotions in the wrong manor, He got up and ran to Zero and kisses him gently. Even though the kiss was gently, there was heated passion in it._

 _Zero gasp and backed up some unable to speak_

" _Thank you Zero! You've made me so happy! I'll be back soon I'm going to go get us dinner!" With that said, Ichiru ran off, the small bell in his hair giving soft rings as he ran off._

" _Ichiru! Wait!" Zero tried to yell after him, but he was already gone. "I love you as my little brother… Not a lover…"_

 _*End of flashback*_

Zero had barely eaten or slept. He had even begun smoking like Yagari. He was stressed to the point he considering self-harm. He had also begun to wear long sleeve shirts and his jacket constantly. He never made eye contact with anyone anymore either… When he was supposed to be helping Yuki keeping the fangirls back, he wasn't there. He had only showed up to class once in a two week period, and when he did, he looked awful. Dark bags under his eyes, extremely pale, and his hair was a reek. The teacher set him right back to his dorm with the work he needed to get caught up on.

Yuki walked to the moon dorm quickly. She needed to talk to Kaname about Zero's condition. She had stopped him earlier from cutting.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Zero! I brought you a cookie. Head master baked them, and I thought you'd like one!" She opened the door as she said that, and saw him cutting deep into his arm with an anti-vampire dagger. "ZERO!" She dropped the plate and ran to him quickly taking the knife away and covering his bloody wrist. She looked at him in shock, but once again he looked away from her._

" _Take off your shirt and pants. I want to see what you've done…"_

 _The usually stubborn ex-human complied and stripped. His forearms were covered in deep merciless cuts, his upper arm had a few, and his thighs looked as bad as his forearm._

" _Oh Zero… come on… Let's go to the infirmary and clean those up… Everything will be ok Zero. I promise."_

 _*Ends of flashback*_

Kaname watched Yuki storm to the door of the dorm from his window and sighed. He walked down stairs and waited for here there. She barged in and looked at him, she was obviously upset.

"Kaname! You've got to talk to Zero… He's… I don't know how to explain it. You just need to see for yourself. He's in the infirmary." Her voice was a little cold towards the pureblood. Kaname nodded gently then touches his nose. It had healed, but deep down inside it still ached.

 _*With Kain*_

He sighed and sat at the small desk in his room as he wrote a note to pin to a lovely fruit basket he had gotten for someone.

" _Ichiru, I would like the meet up with you at the Le Bernardin at 7 o'clock. I've already got reservations made and a limo ready to pick us up from here at 6. Meet me at the water fountain at 5:45."_

 _~Akatsuki Kain_

He got up slowly and pinned the note to the plastic around the basket then slowly made his way to Ichiru's room. He gently sat it at the door step, knocked on the door, and then ran off to the stair well to try and watch.

Ichiru opened the door and looked around for a moment; he noticed the basket and picked it up gently. He read the note and blushed smiling. He had crushed on Kain for a while, but gave up when he thought Ruka and him were a couple.

" _Maybe I should give this a try. Maybe I can rekindle Zero's and my relationship too but this time, as brothers. Not lovers."_

Ichiru smiled at the thought then turned, basket in hand, and walked back into his room to get ready.

 _*With Zero, the infirmary*_

He was still sitting in his boxers. A few of his cuts ended up getting stitched shut, others were just bandaged lightly. He sighed and looked out the window all he could think about was the two males and both of those kisses. Little did he know his younger twin was working his hard to get himself ready for his first date. Zero sighed hard when heard a soft knock on the door*

"Zero? Are you descent?" It was Kaname, she had come back to check on him.

"Yes…" He didn't really want to see him. It was partly his fault for him doing this to himself. Kaname opened the door slowly and stepped in. He was looking at the floor when he came in. He closed and locked the door behind him. He finally looked up, his jaw dropped and he could feel tears brimming in his eyes. There sat Zero, covered in deep cuts, skinny from not eating, and pale from lack of sleep.

"W-why!? Why in the world would you do this to yourself?" He could feel his heart drop and his chest physically ache.

"I don't know what else to do damn it!"

 _*With Ichiru, 5:30*_

Walking slowly Ichiru met with Kain at the fountain and smiled. Kain was dressed in a sleek black suit, with a nice red undershirt, and a black tie. His hair was combed and smoothed back a little too. Needless to say, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

Ichiru blushed softly and smiled. His hair was tied back nicely with a rose colored tie; He was wearing a nice grey suit with a black shirt and red tie. His thin frame made his suit look a little bigger on him, but his broad shoulders kept the upper half of his outfit from having any sag.

"You look great." Kain spoke softly and offered his arm to Ichiru.

Blushing uncontrollably, the silver haired male took his arm. "Thank you, but you look much better than me."

They began walking slowly towards the limo the fangirls had seen it and they were at the gate waiting. They all began to scream and squeal with joy once they saw the males walking. Kain sighed and pushes through the crowd and kept Ichiru close. The silver haired male watched him and blushed. He truly felt like he had died and gone to heaven. They slipped in to the limo and Ichiru couldn't help but to giggle. Kain looked at him in question.

"What's so funny Ichi?" He held the silver haired males hand gently

"Nothing, I just thought it was very sweet for you to help me through that crowd." Ichiru interlocked their fingers and smiled genuinely.

With that said, the limo took off towards Le Bernardin. They got there in no time, they had made small talk the whole way, and they had even shared a few gazes and soft kisses. The driver pulled the limo in front of the restaurant then got out to open the door for the males. They both slipped out and smiled. Kain lead the way slowly and smiled, he opened the door for his newly found crush, and walked to the host counter.

"Mister Kain, Your table is right this way." An older man said and led both males across the room to a very nice table. Kain pulled out Ichiru's chair, blushing once again; he sat down and smiled feeling himself very easily being scooted in.

"Thank you Kain, you truly are a gentlemen"

"Well, what better way to treat my date?"

Ichiru smiled and shook his head, He knew that Kain was totally right.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Sorry about this chapter and the last skipping around so much. They will be combined in this chapter though

Chapter 6:

 _*In the infirmary*_

"Didn't know what else to do? What are you trying to do Zero?" Kaname calmed his voice trying to sooth the on edge hunter.

"I don't know what to do about all these emotions! You and Ichiru liking me the same way, I'm fucking confused!"

At that, Kaname couldn't help but to laugh. He laid his head in one of his hands laughing hard, to Zero, he looked insane.

"K-kaname?" His voice was softer than a whisper.

"Oh Zero, you defiantly need to go outside with me. Things have happened since you've locked yourself away."

 _Things? What could've happened?_

Zero nodded softly and sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

They both stood and slowly made their way outside

 _*With Ichiru and Kain, just getting back for their date*_

"I had an amazing time Kain." Ichiru was leaning gently against the older male. They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. A small blush grew across Ichiru's face as Kain leaned in. Ichiru leaned the rest of the way and they slowly began to kiss. Kain smiled into the kiss and gently lead the silver haired male to the fountain where they had originally met up for their date. They sat down on the edge and continued to make out with teach other slowly. Tongues wrestled in between the two male's mouths, in the end though Kain dominated Ichiru and gained full access to his mouth, he explored every crevice and inch he could get to, making the younger male moan softly.

In the distance, Kaname and Zero watched. Zero just stared, jaw a-gate and wide eyed. "Well… I… Ok." Was all Zero could stutter out before he looked over at Kaname and gave the smallest hint of a small.

Ichiru was first to pull away to get some air. Smiling he leaned up and nuzzled his head into the crock of Kain's neck. Kain smiled warmly and whispered into Ichiru's ear: "Your brother saw us. He's still there if you want to talk to him."

Ichiru sat up some and nodded. He pecked his new found lover once more before he walked to his twin. "Zero… I think I finally understand what you meant the other week. You love me as a brother, as your other half. We're twins so we have a deeper connection than most siblings."

Nodding gently he hugged his brother and smiled. "Shizuka would be proud that you found love." He pulled away and looked at Kain, his look turned a little dark. "I swear though, you hurt my brother. I will personally kill you."

Kain nodded "I would never hurt someone I care so deeply for."

Ichiru smiled and went back to his mate slowly. They hugged slowly and rocked gently.

Kaname looked from them to Zero, then smirked. "Was I wrong?"

"I'm tired, and still hurting. I need sleep."

With a nod, Kaname led Zero back to his dorm. "Will you be ok here alone?"

Zero walked over to his bed and nods softly as he flopped down on it and let out a relieved sigh. "I'll be perfectly fine Kur… Kaname." He spoke with a sleepy tone.

With that Kaname left to go back to his own room, but little did he know, he was being watched.

Sadly though, this was no known enemy, it was someone too close to the pureblood leader to ever be suspected.


	7. Chapter 7

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Sorry I haven't been giving back to back/ daily updates. I got pretty busy with some family things, and I needed a mental break. So I've decided to do a double update tonight! Thanks for the readers and the reviews, follows and favorites. **Please** continue doing that!

ALSO, this chapter is going to get VERY mature, and WILL contain scenes of non-consensual acts. You have been warned. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but everything will resolve itself.

Chapter 7

Kaname got back to his room and yawned. He closed the door, and believing it had shut all the way he walked to the bathroom for a well-earned shower. He stripped and walked in leaving the door opened. Turning on the hot water he stepped in and let the warm water casqued over his well-toned body.

"Oh Kaname, you've finally fucked up… Now… Time for everything to swing into motion."

The intruder snuck into his room and walked into the bathroom in complete silence, He waited behind the door until Kaname got out of the shower and stepped out the grab his towel. The door then slammed shut hard and Ichijo stood there with a maniacal smile etched across his once handsome face. Those deep green eyes now sinister, they stared down the pure blood like he was a tasty rabbit about to be killed and devoured by a starving fox.

"Ichijo! What are you doing?!" Kaname raised his voice at him

Click.

The door locked and Ichijo walked closer to him. "I'm sick of you giving that silver haired little brat all the attention that **I** deserve! We've be by each other's side since childhood! You can't just go an abandon the person that has loved you since day one!" He yelled back with more anger than pain in his voice

"Takuma Ichijo, we have talked about this and you know I love you like a brother! You're my best friend, my right hand man! Don't ruin that! You know I don't love you the same way you love me!"

At that something clicked in the young blonde male's mind. It only made him angrier. He tackled Kaname on the cold hard floor. He tied his hand together with a thin hand towel then flipped him over.

"I've wanted to see you like this for so long that I can't stand it anymore. I'm taking you, whether you want me or not!"

"Ichijo! NO!" He screamed out, but there was no getting through to him any longer. He dropped his pants and roughly forced himself into the unprepared pureblood.

Kaname gagged and cries in pain. His insides we're on fire and he could feel himself ripping internally. Blood slowly flowed out as Ichijo began violating thrusting in and out. Kaname could only lay there. Occasionally he would let out a small whimper, but his body and mind were in to total shock from the events.

Suddenly, he felt something hot fill him up. His body finally fell to the floor and he cried weakly as he came back to reality. The next thing anyone heard, were two loud gun shots.

"Fucking psycho-path…" The hunter mumbled as he walked to Kaname slowly. He covered the dark haired male with a towel and untied his hands. "It's ok Kaname… He'll never be able to hurt you again." He held the male gently and rubbed his head.

"Z-zero?" His voice was shaking hard. He no longer sounded like the strong and prideful pureblood that everyone knew. He sounded like a small child scared from a terrorizing nightmare.

"Yes Kaname. I'm here… Would you like me to clean you off? Or would you like to do it yourself?" He tried to keep his voice calm and level, but on the inside, his blood was boiling.

"Please, help me." He whispered out.

With a nod, Zero began to run a nice relaxing bath, and even used some oils to try and help calmed the scared pureblood. He got Kaname to his feet once he had turned off the bath and helped lower him into the warm bath.

"Now sit here. I'm going to take care of the mess. I'll also get you a fresh warm towel and some comfy pajamas. Is that ok?" He rubbed the male's shoulder slowly trying to keep the focus on him and not the scene behind him.

Kaname nodded and whispered: "Please don't be gone long."

"I won't. I'll be gone for two minutes. You can even time me." He lightly squeezed his shoulder before running off to get the things he would need.

Not even a minute and a half later, the silver haired male returned and cleaned up the mess, and laid some fresh towels and pjs for Kaname on the sink. "I'm going to stay here with you tonight. You won't have to go through this alone. I won't let anyone go through _this_ alone."

Kaname looked up at him and simply nods. He soon lifted himself from the blood stained water, his physically wounds seemed to heal, but the emotional damage would take much longer for it even began to heal.

Zero handed him the fluffy and extra warm towel. _He put it in the dryer and refolded it just to help keep me warm… He's very kind… But why would he do this, for me?_ Kaname thought for a moment, then it hit him. _He truly does have feeling for me._

Kaname dried off with the towel then grabbed the pjs. "Zero, these are yours." He stated gently as he smelled the ex-human's scent all over them.

"I know, but they're pretty warm, and don't fit me anymore, so I thought you would like them."

"I do." He slipped them on slowly and snuggled into the scent that engulfed his every scene.

"Good. They fit you really well." He complimented as he turned to put on a different pair of pajamas he had brought. As he changed, Kaname walked to the bed slowly. He had a slight limp on his right side as he made his way across the room. Zero changed quickly and helped his new found friend, and crush, to his bed.

"Rest well." He gave Kaname a soft smile, then made his way to the couch.

"Zero? Why are you going over there?" Kaname asked softly and seemed worried. Was he now disgusting to his crush?

"Oh, I figured you would want to sleep alone and try to relax."

"I would relax more with you next to me than by myself… You know, for protection, and such." He was scared to sleep in bed alone yes, but he also desired the level D's closeness and warmth.

"Hmm. Ok, fine." Zero walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Kaname. They both lay awake looking at the ceiling, even though it was night time and the pureblood had been missing more class than normal, tonight he didn't want to see any of them. They would never understand him like Zero seemed to.

Soon, Zero was sound asleep and curled up hugging a soft pillow. Kaname could only lay awake and watch. He knew Zero was sleeping, but it wasn't as deep as it could be.

 _*3 hours later*_

Kaname had finally drifted into a light sleep. Zero had snuggled up against him and gave tiny snores as he slept. They were quiet adorable to anyone who could hear them.

Gladly, till the next night, when Kaname had to get up and go to class, both men had slept easily, and Kaname even woke up to Zero, calmly sleeping in his arms.

 _I guess love truly does work in mysterious ways._ Kaname thought while smiling at a still sleeping Zero, before he left for class. The smile he had soon turned into his normal expression as he went about his night.


	8. Chapter 8

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): This chapter will have romance in it, I promise, Also, some time has passed since the incident in chapter 7. This chapter will have a good amount of fluff, and this chapter will reveal the secret Zero and Kaname will have to hide from almost everyone they love (it'll be explained towards the end).

Please review, follow, and favorite! :D

Chapter 8:

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies" Kaname's voice was smooth as he spoke to a silver haired male softly.

"Oh? Who said that?" Zero looked up from drawing something that he had been working on for weeks. 3 months had passed since that night. Kaname's body healed, and he had even begun to work out with Zero to help clean his mind. He was a lot buffer that Zero in the chest, but his oblique muscles would never look as chiseled as the hunter's did.

"Aristotle, and honestly, I believe he was completely correct." He leaned over and placed a small peck on the hunter's lips as he racked up a set of weights. Zero, blushed a bit, kissing back and smiled,

"You know, for the most part, you're right about a lot of things." He sat up and wiped some of the sweat from his neck and chest.

"What am I wrong about?" He looked at the hunter and pouted a bit, but he was simply playing around.

"How good of a boyfriend you are towards me." He said trying to make his mate blush a little.

The comment worked affectively and he smiled. "Oh shut up and move so I can lift my set."

Zero got up slowly and rolled his eyes playfully. Kaname then added around 50 pounds (136 kg), to the 250 (113.4 kg) pounds Zero had lifted, of weight before he lay down and began to do his set of 20.

Zero counted and watched his lover lift them like it was a bag of feathers. Kaname, looking back, couldn't help but to lose himself in thought of the other male. He wanted to give him the world and everything in it.

He soon racked the weight up and turned, "I'm going to shower. Have you put any thought of joining the Night class with me?" Kaname had repeatedly asked the young level D if he wanted to join.

Zero had begun that he was a vampire, and that there was nothing anything or anyone could do about it. After this realization, he told Kaname and the idea had just come up. "Well, if Cross will approve it before tonight, then I'll go." He smiled gently.

Kaname slowly pulled the male close to him and sat Zero in his lap. He closed his eyes and kept their heads together. Zero knew Kaname would be nervous, not only if and when his silver haired mate could join, but for the last 3 months he hadn't attended any of his classes. His teachers had gotten his work to him, and he did it like nothing. Kaname had needed 3 months to begin to even trust to be around his own kind. The only people he had even spoken to about it were Zero, of course, and Cross. He didn't want the others to see him so mentally weakened, which could jeopardize his leadership role, something he would **never** let go of.

Zero, feeling the darker haired male's tension, slowly rubbed his cheek. "Don't think about it. That isn't what defines you, and no one will know."

Taking a slow breathe to calm his nerves, he nod and nuzzled his mate close. "Thank you… I'll talk to Cross as soon as I shower."

With that, Zero stood so Kaname could go shower off.

 _*30 minutes later, Kaname and Zero in Kaien Cross's office*_

"So, you want to transfer to the night class. Hm. Kaname, I already know you approve of this, but Zero, is this coming from your own free will?" The blond haired male couldn't help but to question. His adopted son had changed so much over the past 3 months. Kaien could see it as clear as day, he even knew about the relationship the two had. It was very obvious when the two were attached at the hip.

"Of course it's of my own free will. I'm the one who told you about it after Kaname suggested it to me. Besides, the sunlight is harder on my eyes and skin these days."

"What about prefect duty?" Cross looked up, neither male had thought of that.

"Well, get Ichiru to do it. He's still in the Day class, and he wouldn't mind."

"Fine, then I'll approve this transfer over." He smiled big and walked around his desk before trapping the silver haired male in a tight squeeze.

Struggling and reaching for his mate, Zero tried to wiggle away. Suddenly, he broke free, only too recaptured between Kaien and Kaname. The blond male squeezed them both.

Kaname gave a disapproving sigh and pried the death grip apart. "Well, we need to go rest; Zero can use my old uniforms. They'll fit him fine." That was the last words spoken before Zero and Kaname escaped the office.

 _*class change over*_

The fan girls screamed and squealed seeing the night class walk through slowly. Ichiru smiled at Kain has he walked by.

Kain stopped and kissed the silver haired male's forehead with a smile. "Be careful doing this. You're nowhere near as mean as your twin." He looked over his shoulder as Zero and Kaname came walking through, hand in hand, they could only smile at each other.

"I'm so glad they finally found each other. They're truly prefect together." Ichiru smiled at his twin as he and his mate walked by.

Zero smiled back and chuckled, "Having fun Ichi?"

"Yeah, the screaming is a little bothersome, but other than that it's not awful."

"Well, it does about to get bad, so prepare yourself." Kaname piped up, before turning his mate's face and laying a seamy kiss on his lover's lips. Slowly Zero kissed back, and the girls screamed loudly they all stampeded trying to get to them but before they could, Kaname and Zero ran like bats out of hell to get away.

Kain sighed and had to break for the escape to. He felt bad for leaving his lover and Yuki to handle the girls after that.

 _*3 hours later, between classes*_

"Kana, I'll be back I'm going to the library for a few things." Zero spoke softly as he stood up.

"Ok. Be careful." Kaname looked up from reading and smiled.

"I will." Zero walked slowly to the night class library, he then looked for book on hunter conditions. He hadn't felt quiet right for a couple days, and all his vitals seemed normal, so he decided to take a chance and look solely for hunter illnesses.

"This sounds about right. Fatigue, nausea, body cramps, all over bloated feeling, insomnia, slight fever, and skin tone change." He spoke to himself. He slowly read on, his eyes slowly growing wider. "Oh god…"

He grabbed some paper and copied down everything in front of him. He felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't let Kaname know. No, not yet.

He darted back to class and for the rest of the night sat in silence trying to focus on everything except his symptoms, because these were symptoms of a rare genetic mutation that only hunter twins could get. They were the symptoms of male hunters that could get pregnant by other males.

 _*morning class change over*_

"Zero, are you ok? You seemed spaced out in class." Kaname asked softly as they walked slowly to their shared room.

Zero, holding the book with all the answers in his arms, nods softly before whispering: "I'll tell you everything once we're alone. This doesn't go passed us until I figure out what to do about it either." His tone was serious but shaky.

"Ok love." Kaname pulled his silver haired lover close and kissed his head.

 _*2 hours later, after talking about Zero's condition*_

"Ok, so that's what's happening. And if I have it… then so does Ichi." Zero could only think about what would happen if either silver haired male made one little sexual mistake.

"You'll be fine. The gene doesn't fully come to life until your 18th birthday." Kaname tried to reassure Zero but he shot up, looking at him with tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's in 2 weeks!"

"Oh, well, you better tell your brother before then. I can only imagine him and Kain…" Zero covered his mouth quickly. The level D didn't even want to think about his twin's private life.

"I'll handle it… Just don't talk about it anymore. I'm too tired to think about it any longer." He went and laid in the plush bed and snuggled into a warm pillow

"Fine, fine." His mate yawned out before lying with him.

Soon, both males were sound asleep, Zero wrapped up in his mate's arms and a warm silky blanket. Rest was what both needed to help adjust to the thought of Zero being able to carry a child.


	9. Chapter 9

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! (Ichiru and Kain's, sorry you don't get the good stuff yet :3 )

Chapter 9:

Two weeks had passed, and it was a day before the silver haired twin's birthday. Kaname and Kain had been secretly planning a small party for them while they sent them to go get a few things at the market.

"I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't keep the party too late… Ichiru and I had something a little special planned." Kain spoke softly as they hide the red and silver decorations in a spare closet.

"Oh? Well… I thought they would want to spend time together. It's been so long since they've celebrated a birthday together." Kaname spoke has he forced some concern back.

Damn it Zero… You forgot to tell them! He thought but he kept up his normal façade.

"Well, fine… It's not like we can really talk to them about it." He spoke softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly.

*With the silver haired twins, in town*

"So, Zero, I wanted to ask you something?" The younger twin asked as he carried a few bags.

"What is it Ichi?" Zero asked as they got closer together to the larger part of town

"Well, tomorrow, Kain and I have decided we're going to get a little romantic… And I wanted to know if we could stop by this little shop so I could get some things." Ichiru blushes like crazy and smiled a bit.

Zero froze a bit and sighed heavily, but he then kept walking along-side his twin. "Ichiru, we talked about our condition over lunch… Remember? I can't stop you, but please, for the sake of my sanity please use protection."

They were stopped talking outside a little kinky shop. Ichiru smiled at him and blushed heavily. "I will Zero, and one more thing nii-san?" Ichiru, using the sweetest tone he could, began to smile as he turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Yes?"

"Help me pick out a few things! Maybe you could find something for you and-" Zero popped him in the arm hard enough not to let the younger silverette bring up his mate.

For the pureblood and hunter, they hadn't even begun discussing things of sexual nature. Yes they had made out, a lot, and they shared a room, but the closed they had ever come to sex was sleeping together in nothing but boxers. Zero sighed heavily and thought about his brother's offer for a long moment.

"Fine… But I'm not getting anything! I want to get in and get out. I need to get home for class." He walked inside quickly with Ichiru and they began to look around at all the kinky things.

Massage oils, condoms, enhancement pills, whips, chains, gag balls, lingerie for both males and females, and many sexual toys.

I don't like this at all… this is so weird! Zero thought to himself. His eyes were wide when Ichiru picked up a long silver vibrator.

They walked around for a few more moment. Ichiru had picked up the silver vibrator, 2 things of massage oil, some lube, and 2 boxes of condoms, one flavored and one regular. They walked to the counter to pay, when Zero saw something that greatly interested him.

He walked off from Ichiru and picked up a little butt plug. It was black, but still metal. He looked over it and found that it also vibrated.

 _Hm… I know I said I wasn't going to get anything… But Kana and I will one day want to expand our relationship. Fuck it. I'm getting this… and these…_

He grabbed a bottle of lube and a smaller box of condoms blushing he walked back next to his brother as they got ready to pay for their items.

 _*45 minutes later, back at the academy*_

"Hey! We're back!" Ichiru called out. He had already hidden the fun little items he bought. Zero was still holding the black bag containing the items.

"Hey. Did you have fun?" Kain asked Ichiru as him and Kaname walked down the grand staircase slowly.

Both males nod softly, Zero smiled at his mate and stretched a bit. "Well, I need to go to the bath room. I'll be right back!" He darted up passed the orange and chocolate haired males. He got to the room and hides everything under the bed, before he actually peed and changed clothes.

He walked back down stairs, wearing his night class uniform now, and smiling as Kaname met him half way and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Ready for tomorrow?" Kaname gently kisses his mate's head gently as they nuzzled a bit.

With a nod a smile and held over Kaname's hand. "Yes, I still don't see why it's a big deal though."

Kain spoke softly into Ichiru's ear, "I know why it'll be important for us." He then nipped at Ichiru's ear softly.

Ichiru could barely contain a pleasured gasp that escaped his lips. "Stop, Kain… Not yet." He muttered as a rosy blush covered his face.

"Fine." He pulled away with a smirk.

In unison Kaname and Zero muttered, "Get a room." But, they couldn't really say much, they had been caught quite a few times making out.

 _*The next door before the surprise party*_

"Hurry up! They'll be here in 5 minutes!" Kaname shouted out as everyone moved to hide from the twins who were fast approaching the on campus ball room. Everyone hid and smiled as the light clicked off. Kaname and Kain hid together behind the couch holding a rather large cake.

 _Click._

The door opened slowly and the lights flicked on. "I don't know why they sent us out for these!" Zero said a little upset as he held up two birthday hats. "No one is even-"

His words were cut short when everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kaname and Kain stood smiling wide with the cake held at chest level.

Ichiru smiled and screamed from joy as he ran towards his mate, Kaname quickly took the cake so Kain could be tackled and kissed. Zero, taking the calmer approach, walked to Kaname and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You didn't have to do this Kana…" Zero muttered into his mate's ear softly.

"I know, but I wanted too, for you and your brother."

"Thank you." Zero leaned and kissed him softly on the lips smiling gently. Everyone else smiled and laughed. Needless to say, the surprise and party were a complete success. Everything went off without a hitch.

Presents were given and opened, many thanks were given, and cake was enjoyed.

"Hey Kaname, look at me for a moment." Zero turned to his mate and smiled.

Kaname looked over, only to get a face full of extra icing that Zero hadn't eaten. Laughter burst through out the room as the Night class and Yuki saw their pure blood leader with a face full of icing.

Also instantly Kaname took some of the icing off his face and smashed it in Zero's face. Both of them had fun as they covered anything and any one they could with the remaining cake.

While this was all going on though, Ichiru and Kain slipped away upstairs for a private party.

 _*upstairs in Kain's bed room*_

"Ichi, are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big step in our relationship, and we've only been together for 6 months." Kain spoke with a bit of concern as he rubbed his mate's chest.

"Kain, I couldn't be more sure right now. Just please, wear a condom… We know the dangers of hunter genes that I and my brother carry."

"Fine… Just put it on for me." Kain began to kiss his lover's neck slowly and gave it soft nips.

"Mmm~ I will~" He said with lust in his voice as the silverette began to remove Kain's shirt.

Slowly and sensually clothing was removed and tossed gently to the floor below. The only thing that was now keeping the males apart was their boxers. Kain slowly lowered himself kissing his way down till he got to the small pink nubs on Ichiru's chest. He began to gently flick the left one with his tongue, and he sucked it slowly, as he did that, he massaged the right one between his thumb and index finger.

"Kain~ Oooh~" Ichiru laid his head back moaning softly, his back gave a tiny ache feeling the warm wetness of the orange haired male's mouth against his now erected nipple.

Slowly, Kain pulled away and gave a soft smirk. "Like that? Then you're going to love this…" He slowly kissed down the silverette's stomach till his got to the waist band of his boxers. Slowly tucking his thumbs in the hem he pulled them down in one swift movement. Before Ichiru could say anything, he felt his semi-erected member being taken into the other's mouth. Moaning out in sheer bliss, he laid his head back and enjoyed himself.

Slowly, Ichiru's fingers tangled themselves in Kain's orange locks. He kept moaning out, but he had to hold back some so they wouldn't get heard by anyone.

Pulling away once he felt that his mate's member was fully erected and hard as stone he smirked. "God, it's really hot to hear you moan like that. It'll sound hotter once I'm inside you though." His voice was full of lust as he pulled the silverette into a searing kiss.

Letting out a moan in the kiss, he closed his eyes and rubbed over Kain's chest. He pulled away for a moment and whispered, "Let me pleasure you now…" He pulled away Kain's boxers to see him already hard. Smirking, the younger male grabbed a condom and began to slowly roll it over the tip and shaft, with his mouth. He sucked for a while until he decided that it was on well.

"Lay back~ I want to see your reaction when I enter you. ~" Kain gently pushed him on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube.

He coated his fingers in the gel and slowly began to massage the tight entrance that was exposed to him. When it was lubed up enough he slowly slide a finger inside. After Ichiru became comfortable with that, another was pushed in.

Kain began to lightly scissor the hole as he watched Ichiru moan out, his cheek were lightly flushed and a light sheen of sweat had begun to cover his chest. As the hole loosened more, a 3rd finger slipped in. Softly he began to pump his fingers in and out. He had even managed to his Ichiru's prostate a few times, and that alone made him see stars.

"Kain… I'm ready for you…" Ichiru moaned out as his back arched up some.

"Ok, hang on." He grabbed the bottle of lube again and used his other hand to spread some over his hard member. After getting his dick lubed up, he pulled away all three of his fingers and lifted his mate's legs onto his shoulders.

Looking into each other's eyes and passing soft smiles, both males began to slowly make out as Kain slowly entered. Even with all the preparation, Ichiru was still tight, but slowly, he managed to get everything inside his lover. Their bodies pressed together softly.

"Oh… Oh god~ it feels so… so good" Ichiru moaned out, Kain wasn't even moving yet, but just the feeling of being filled up was enough to nearly drive the silverette over the edge. "Please, keep going… I'm ok…"

That was all Kain needed to hear before he slowly thrusted in and out of his mate. He was slow, but a little rough. His thrust growing a little harder and faster at every request given by his lover.

Soon enough, Kain's dick jammed into Ichiru's prostate, making him moan out and see stars all at once. "Hit there! Harder this time!"

At his request he thrusted harder into that spot over and over again. He could feel his own orgasm coming, slowly, he reached up and grabbed a hold his Ichiru's member and roughly began to fist it as his probed into his prostate.

Ichiru felt nothing but pleasure pouring from his body. He screamed out his lover's name from his orgasm. It over flowed as his seed shot out of him. It hit Kain in the chest with light force and covered his hand.

As Ichiru orgasmed, his entrance tightened around Kain's member, causing his orgasm to happen. "Ichiru! ~" Was all he could manage to get out when he came inside the condom. They both rode out the waves of pleasure that still poured from them. Slowly, both of them came down from their high. Kain rolled off Ichiru, took off the condom, slinging it into a nearby trash bin, and pulled him tightly into his arms.

"Oh Ichiru… Thank you… That was amazing." Kain muttered into his silver hair.

"I should be the one thanking you silly… This has got to be the best birthday present I've ever gotten." Ichiru softly said into his mate's chest.

"Mm… well, happy birthday."

"Thanks." His voice had softened even more, and soon enough both of them were sound asleep.

 _*Back down stairs were the party had ended 15 minutes ago*_

"That was prefect Kana… Thank you so much for this." Zero softly said as they cuddled on a comfy love seat.

"Your welcome dear. I'd do anything for you." Kaname nuzzled his head into the crock of Zero's neck. "I want to give you one more thing though, but it's back in our room."

"Ok then let's go."

Both of them got up and walked towards the large bed room they shared. Once they got there, the room looked like it always had. Zero looked over at his mate confused.

"Did you hide it?"

"No. I what I want to give you will be with both of us forever. Zero, I love you, will you complete a blood bond with me?"

Zero's eyes watered some and he softly nodded. "Yes Kana. I'd love to." Walking towards each other slowly, they held each other for a few long moments in a loving embrace.

Gently, Zero leans his head to the left. "Bite me first… I'll bite into you after that."

Complying, the darker haired male gently licked his mate's neck before gently biting into his neck.

Unable to contain a moan, Zero closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for what felt like forever, before finally sinking his own fangs into Kaname's neck.

Blood slowly drained into both male's mouths as they fed off each other. This moment was just as intimate as sex, but with the love that was felt between both of them, sex wouldn't compare to this moment.

5 minutes may have passed before they both pulled away and licked the bites. They healed over, but slowly, the Kuran crest formed on both of their necks. The bond had been completed and the couple couldn't have been happier.

"You know, in the vampire world, this mark technically means that we're engaged." Kaname spoke softly into Zero's ear.

"Yeah, I know." Zero whispered back.

"So, why don't we get engaged on normal terms too?" Kaname then got down on one knee and held out a small red box that contained a shiny gold ring. "Zero Kiryu, will you do me the eternal honor of being my husband?"


	10. Chapter 10

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): N/A because no one reviewed the last chapter

Chapter 10:

"Kaname! Yes!" Zero next to cried as his spouse slid the ring slowly over his finger; it fit perfectly. "Oh Kana… Thank you."

"There's no need for thanks, but I do ask one favor."

"Anything for you my beloved." Zero spoke softly and laid his head one his partner's shoulder gently.

"Stop working for the HA, come join me in a more royal life, be my personal assistant, body guard, and my eternal lover. We would have to keep out love a secret from the hunters if you worked for them after all…" He said softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Zero. "I know it's a lot to ask, but you can take you time. I just need to know how we will be able to live the rest of our lives together."

"Kaname, hunting is in my blood. If I quiet, they would still come for me. They would see me as I threat that needed to be killed… But, I will consider it; I will need to sleep on this offer too, it's a lot to ask of me."

Kaname gave a soft nod and smiled. "Take all the time you need."

 _*A few days later*_

Zero was walking around outside trying to gather his thoughts. I was a very nice Saturday night, so he would have to worry about classes. Today he was going to make the choice, between his old life as a hunter or the new life that his lover offered to him. He knew that either way, Kaname would stand by his side.

He sat down gently and looked into the sky softly and spoke to himself, "Shizuka, I found love, and my heart is over flowing… but I don't know what to do, I love being able to hunt and protect innocent people, but at the same time… I want to protect the one I love more."

Ichiru walked up behind his twin silently as he heard him talk. He sat down gently and touched Zero's back. This caused the older silverette to jump.

"Don't worry. It's just me, and if I were you, I would stick by your partner. The HA is corrupted. We both need to take up more vampiric life styles." Ichiru spoke softly before laying his head on Zero's back. "Be sides, if they see your "tattoo" they'll know your blood bonded to him, then it truly will be death, for you and him."

Zero swallowed a bit hard then nodded softly as he touched his neck, his lover would die if they knew. He truly didn't have much of a decision in the matter… He would go and join Kaname by his side.

"I'm going to the HA. I'm done being a hunter." He stood slowly and let crimson fill his eyes and his fangs slip out enough to be seen when he spoke. "I'm ready to become what I truly am; a vampire."

With that said Zero took off towards the gates. If would take him the rest of the night to get there, but it would be worth it.

 _*At the HA, in front of the president and his counsel*_

"I am a vampire, and I am tired of hunting my kind. So, I will be taking my leave from this life. Besides, I've got a better job offer already waiting." Zero spoke strong in front of the men, most were angry but his attitude and appearance.

His fangs still shining bright white as they slipped from his lips. They were curled into a dark smirk. His eyes, still that beautiful lilac color, but they had hints of crimson all throughout them. He skin even looked paler.

"Your parents would roll over in their graves seeing you like this! Speaking the way you are too high ranking members of the association that help raise you and your pathetic brother!" The HA president raised his voice some before standing up.

Zero laughed hard, he sounded like a maniac, but he managed to calm himself enough to speak, "Parents? You mean life givers. Ichiru was raised by a pureblood, and I by Kaien Cross, someone who also got out of the HA for the better of mankind, and just so you know, Ichiru could kill anyone of your pathetic asses. I'm done here." Zero spoke his mind before leaving the meeting room they were all gathered in.

The HA wasn't happy, the instantly put Zero up as a threat to them, they wanted his head, but getting it was easier said than done.

 _*Back at the academy*_

Kaname waited for his partner at the gate, He stood in the shade and sighed heavily looking at his watch, 2:30. He was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. "Damn it… I'm going inside." He turned to walk off towards the room.

Night quickly rose, but it past even faster and no one had seen Zero anywhere. Kaname held the mark on his neck, he knew the hunter was still alive, but where was he. Anxious, he walked around the dorm waiting, he hadn't slept all night.

"Lord Kaname, you need to sleep." Ruka spoke to him softly, she was considered for their leader. He wasn't looking well for the anxiety that coursed through his body.

"Please, don't tell me what to do Ruka, I'm very upset right now and if I'm pushed any farther I will-" Kaname was cut off but the door opening suddenly.

There Zero stood, his body covered in blood and his eyes were swollen from crying.

"Kaname!" He yelled before running to his lover's embrace. He was scared to death that they had come here and killed everyone off already.

"Zero! Oh my god what happened to you?" Kaname's anger faded for only a moment, and then it came back full force seeing how beaten up his spouse was.

"The HA, they want to kill me, they think I've gone level E… We need to hide." Zero sobbed out, but Kaname gently grabbed his chin and shook his head no.

"You're a vampire now, we don't run from hunters. We fight them back!" Kaname's voice was strong; he even looked more like a leader when he began to act this way. "Ruka, get all the human students except for Yuki Cross and Ichiru Kiryu off this campus. Now. I'll explain it to Kaien as you do so."

"Yes lord Kaname." She ran off instantly following directions.

"They fucked with my lover; I'm going to fuck with their face!" Kaname lost his composure and all the windows in the moon dorm shattered out. His aura went wild; it was full of deep anger and hate, but somehow, Zero found this sort of sexy.

"Zero I need you to do one thing for me" Kaname spoke softly into his ear.

"Yes my king?" He whispered back. Their chest gently pressed together as Kaname held him close.

"Go get all of the night class, tell them to meet in the private dining hall, tell them it's an order from me, and if they defy that, there will be hell to pay." His voice had gotten a little husky and darker. It sent shivers down Zero's spine and he smirked a bit.

"Of course." They shared a heated kiss before Zero went off to get everyone together. Ruka had already gotten the human students away from the school, and on their ways back to their individual homes.

"Tonight, we will taste blood." Kaname spoke before walking towards the dining hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): I now have 20 followers on this story, so even though no one has reviewed this story or PM'ed me, I will keep writing. Also, if there are any missing Os in the story, please tell me. The O key on my computer broke off and I type so faster that I don't notice sometimes.

 **ALSO** , please note that another secret will be revealed in this chapter. Just because it's titled _Loving in Secret_ doesn't mean the love itself is a secret. They're multiple things that I'm going to keep hidden and slowly reveal throughout this fanfic.

Chapter 11:

 _*In the night classes' private dining room*_

Everyone sat around waiting for Kaname to come into the room. Zero tapped his foot and began chewing his bottom lip. It had been over an hour since he had gathered everyone. He was worried for his lover, but he knew Kaname was able to take care of himself.

"Damn it! I'm sick of waiting Kiryu! I'm going back to my room." Aido finally shouted at Zero. This caused the silverette to jump and bite through his lip. Blood spilled slowly down his chin, he was about the say something, but Kaname beat him to it.

"Hanabusa Aido… I suggest you sit down and shut up, or things will get ugly." Kaname said sharply before turning all his attention to Zero.

"You're bleeding…" He muttered then slowly licked the blood from his chin and lip, the bite was already healed, smirking once more Kaname stood up straight and looked over at the other vampires.

"I have called you here tonight for one simple reason that isn't so simple… We are going to war with the hunters… This will be the last war we ever fight with them too. This war will be fought for a secret that I cannot share with anyone of you. The hunters will become the hunted… I will only ask this of you; do NOT let them near Zero." Kaname spoke before everyone rose and bowed in respect of his wishes.

In unison they all spoke, "Yes Lord Kaname."

"Thank you. Now please, go prepare yourselves for this battle. Zero and I will be in my dorm. We are not to be bothered." With that said both Kaname and Zero left and went to their room.

 _*Still in the dining hall *_

"So, we're going to war because Lord Kaname has a secret…" Aido muttered as he rubbed his face slowly.

"We have to respect his wishes, and knowing the hunters, this won't be much of a war, only a sharp thorn in our sides." Kain muttered as he held Ichiru close in a protective manor.

Ichiru nodded in agreement and smiled up at his lover. They cuddled close on the couch and seemed content.

"I'm surprised you Ichiru, of all people, aren't freaking out about this," Aido spoke softly

"Why should I care about the hunters, when they never cared for me?" Ichiru spoke back in a cold tone; Aido had obviously struck a nerve in the young silverette.

"Aido, I suggest you shut up." Kain muttered bring his mate closer.

"Fine…" He mumbled out before the room fell into a blissful silence.

 _*Upstairs with Kaname and Zero*_

Both males lie together in bed kissing slowly and enjoy this moment before they would have to fight for what they believed in. Kaname slowly pushed himself on top of the silverette's smaller frame.

Gently, Zero embraced the dark haired male tight. The kiss slowly began to get deeper, and hotter as clothes began to get taken off and gently tossed away.

Zero's shirt was first to go, then Kaname's went shortly after that, then Kaname slid himself down his mate's body kissing his neck and chest. He got to the two soft pink nubs and smirked. Taking the silverette's left nipple between his index and thumb he pulled it slowly and sucked the other one gently.

Moaning out and shuttering with the lust that ran through his veins, his member began to get hard just with this simple teasing.

"K-Kaname~ we can't…" Zero mumbled out and closed his eyes trying to stay in control of himself.

"Zero, you have to have an outlet for your aura… I mean finding out that you're a pureblood is confusing enough for me. We can piece that together after the war though, but we need to keep you're aura under wraps somehow, and this is the only way I can think of… That is unless you want me to put you to sleep."

"No… I want to stay awake, but why is this affecting me and not Ichiru?" Zero questioned and began to sit up a bit.

"I honestly think that the two of you aren't truly hunter twins…" He spoke back softly before pushing Zero back down. "Now, come on…" the elder pureblood began kissing his mate's neck slowly again, before rubbing his palm firmly across Zero erection.

"Ahh~" He gasp out before blushing a bit. Things became slowly more heated as both pureblood's lost their pants.

"Kaname… I'm too scared to go all the way yet…" Zero muttered as he sat in his mate's lap.

"We won't have too; I've got an idea on how to keep your aura under control without having to take you fully." Kaname laid his forehead against Zero's and smiled "But, it still will involve being intimate with you, just relax and follow my lead." Kaname kissed Zero a little roughly before lying down with Zero still on top.

Kaname flipped Zero to where his erected member was near Zero's lips and Zero's was near his.

"See what I'm getting at?" Kaname gently massages the silverette's shaft

"Y-yes… it's a 69'er…" Zero moaned out and grabbed his mate's shaft.

Both males slowly began to fist each other, but Zero wanted to surprise his dark haired lover, so he quickly took the tip into his mouth and slowly sucked it, until he managed to begin working the rest of the shaft into his mouth and throat.

Kaname moaned out feeling the intense pleasure, he gripped Zero's shaft and pumped faster as he watched the silverette deep throat him. Zero often had to pull back and catch his breath, but his tongue would work magic still trying to keep his lover pleased.

"Zero, take it back in your mouth…" Kaname moaned some watching his lover lick the underside of his shaft slowly making his way from base to tip.

"Ok…" He answered back breathing heavy.

The moment he took it in his mouth, Kaname took the tip of Zero's member in his mouth, effectively causing him to blow his load. Zero gasp and moaned still keeping Kaname's erected flesh in his mouth. The vibrations from the moan cause Kaname's orgasm to come out quickly.

Both males were in pure ecstasy as they rode out there climaxes. It was blissful, and silence swept over them. Kaname was first to move again before shift Zero around and holding him close as he watching the sun come over the horizon.

"We need to rest for now… It will only before the enemy will be at our front door." Kaname spoke as he shared a small kiss with the sleepy ex-hunter.

"Yes dear…" Zero muttered after the kiss. Sleep quickly took him and he rested peacefully. It would be the last time he would in a long time, because this beautiful dream, was about to become a full blow nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Thank you to a guest named kuroh; I have decided to get this chapter out faster than the last. **I work of reviews, follows, and favorites. PMs are also welcome.** So the more I get the faster the chapter and the better my muse can get Thanks to all who read!

Chapter 12:

Blood littered the ground of the once peaceful academy. The stench of death and burning flesh was all anyone, hunter or vampire, could smell. This simple battle had now gone on for a week.

During that long week, more hunters than vampires had been killed. Rima had gotten her left arm blow off though and Shiki had gone a little mental over that… They were both hidden inside the night class dorms recovering together.

Aido had managed to put up a thick wall of ice and hunter bodies to keep everyone safe inside the dorm. He was shaken up by how many hunters he had seen Zero kill, it wasn't the murdering that bothered him though, it was the fact that Zero had smiled while killing most of them. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

Kaname laid his head back on the arm of an empty couch, he held Zero in his arm close. Both were in and out of sleep constantly. Zero seemed completely innocent as he slept, and it would've been believable too, except for the fact that his white shirt was covering in blood and he smelled like death.

"Lord Kaname… I can hear more hunters coming. Shall I go kill them off?" Seiren asked softly as she stood. She held a few small kuni in her hands; she was completely ready to kill and even die for her masters.

"No… not yet, I think Zero wanted the next lot." He smirked with his eyes closed "All this constant fighting has kept him rather thirsty."

Zero's crimson red eyes fluttered opened and he sat up. His silver hair littered with soot and blood, his pale skin also tattered with blood that had stained deeply. His fangs lay delicately against his lower lip.

"Yes, these are mine. I can't help but still be hungry…" He got up and walked with a new found grace towards the door, only to open in and find the head master and Yuki.

"Zero, you need to stop… This isn't you!" Yuki spoke before anyone could breathe.

"I know… The old Zero you knew, he's dead…" Zero muttered out before pushing passed both of them and walking towards the hunters.

Kaname turned his head with a sigh and shook his head. "Yuki, Kaien, please come in and close the door. I'm pretty sure you won't want to see what he's going to do." With that said he sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Both of them walked in slowly, but Yuki caught a glimpse of Zero blowing some pour saps brains all over his comrades. She gasps and slammed the door quickly then rushed to sit next to Ichiru.

"I know he's changed, but it's all for a good reason, one that he can tell you if he wishes. It's not my place to spill his secrets anyways." Kaname smiled knowing his lover had already finished off that small squad and was feeding away.

"Kaname… The HA, or shall I say what's left of it, contacted me. They would like to come to a peace agreement. The old leaders have been over thrown to try and end this insanity. They wish to meet somewhere with you, the higher ups of the vampire senate, and Zero. Yagari and myself will also be there for the HA, please. We need to end this before innocent people begin to get hurt too." Kaien spoke with urgency in his voice.

"I will consult with Zero about this, but that man deserves his revenge for everything the HA put him through… I can't believe that they would even hide that from him and Ichiru. That's why I have chosen to look away from these murders and this thorn in my ass." Kaname spoke with hints of darkness throughout his voice.

His voice alone made everyone's blood run cold. How dark it had become, what had these two discovered that made even Kaname angry? It was natural for anyone to get angry yes, but to the point of letting blood spill and bodies litter the ground, no. This was an all-new type of anger… it was apoplectic… pure violent rage.

"K-kaname, what did you-" Yuki began to speak before the door flew open then slammed back behind Zero. His crimson eyes bore down on Yuki. She gulped and knew it was best to leave that question unasked.

Zero sat down and took his shirt off. He had a bullet in his shoulder, the pain seemed to bring out more rage that he had in his being. "Please get this out before my body heals around it." Zero asked in a softer tone as he sat on the couch. Kaname nodded and began to remove the bullet.

"It almost went all the way through so it won't be too bad. Not like the one that go lodged in you thigh on Thursday…" Kaname spoke into his silverette's ear as he popped the bullet out with one swift and near painless move.

"Good… My leg still hasn't quiet healed from that." His body began to rapidly heal itself.

Everyone watching gave tiny gasps; he was healing like a pureblood. Ichiru stared up at his twin, he was so confused. His brother, his twin, couldn't have been…

"I know what you're all thinking, and the answer is yes, I am a pureblood vampire much like Kaname, and yes I still am Ichiru Kiryu's twin brother, but he isn't a pureblood himself." Zero spoke as he looked over everyone's face. His eyes finally paused as he looked at Ichiru softly.

"B-but how!?" both Yuki and Ichiru asked as they looked up and the younger pureblood.


	13. Chapter 13

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): So, my muse is back up and I've got nothing better to do all day, so I've got this chapter ready, and 14 is in the making. In this chapter you'll understand how Zero came into this world, and how he had hunter DNA while being a pureblood. Enjoy!

Please follow & favorite! PMs are always welcome!

Chapter 13:

"Heteropaternal superfecundation." Zero spoke simply. "It's very rare amongst humans, but it's when twins are made by two different men. We are identical looking, but genetically speaking, we are fraternal twins, Ichiru."

Ichiru looked floored as he stared up at his twin. He was so confused, he couldn't help but to just stare at Zero like he had grown a new head. "But… We look just alike… and father… we both looked like him…" His voice was muttered.

Zero stood and offered his hand to Ichiru, "This is no place to talk about our predicament. Let's go… Ichi"

Ichiru gently took the hand offered to him and pulled himself up off the floor. They walked to Kaname and Zero's room and sat down gently on a smaller couch. Both silver haired males stared at each other.

"Look, I'm going to tell you what I know. Your parents were the hunters. My father was the pure blood, but I have yet to figure out who he is, and if he is even still alive. We share a mother, but it seems like my vampirism is what aloud our mother to carry twins in the first place. Hunters cannot have twins. One would die in the womb, or both would end up still-born. Ichiru, I know it's a lot to take in, that's why I've been in a rage for the past week. I found all of this out not long ago myself…" Zero spoke calmly and laid his head back against the wall softly.

"But our mother wouldn't have slept with a vampire! You know as well as I do that she couldn't stand them!" Ichiru all but shouted as he stood up quickly. He stared at Zero with disbelief and annoyance in his eyes.

"No, I know. But, the HA is hiding something, and I fully intend to find out what it is." Zero sat his head back up. _'I better just let him cool off before I tell him anything else. I should've known he would react this way'_ Zero thought before standing slowly.

Opening his arms gently he smiled at Ichiru "Come on, its ok… We're still twins." Zero tried to keep things peaceful between both of them. His plan quickly back fired though. The moment he began to wrap his arms around Ichiru, Zero got a swift knee to his family jewels, then a swift punch to the nose, and finally, a well-placed kick to his already injured thigh. Zero dropped hard and held his thigh, he began to bleed from the reopening injury, and a little from his nose. Ichiru cried some seeing the blood and he bolted from the room, down the stairs, and out the door, before anyone could stop him.

Kain jumped to his feet quickly and went after his distressed lover. "Ichi! Wait up, everything will be fine!"

Zero limped towards the top of the stairs and sighed. He wiped away the blood from his nose before limping back down the stairs. "He got me pretty good…" Zero muttered and ran his hands through his hair slowly.

"Trust me, we can tell." Aido muttered and held his chin.

Seiren glared at him before handing Zero a box of tissues. "I'm sorry Lord Kiryu. Would you like me to get you some fresh bandages for your leg?"

"No… It'll heal on its own. Thank you though." He took the box and held his nose gently.

Kaname looked at his lover before pulling him close and rubbed his back slowly and in a soothing manor. "So, should we try to make a peace agreement between the HA?"

Zero nodded softly, but smirked. "I know what I want though, and you can guess it too, can't you?" his lilac eyes looked into wine red ones.

"I can, but what if they cannot meet your wishes?" Kaname kept rubbing as Zero slowly began to relax more.

"Well, they put themselves in this damn mess. I say let them willingly dig themselves out, or smother to death in the lies." Zero snuggled Kaname gently before closing his eyes the begin drifting into a peaceful rest.

Kaname gave a soft smirk before closing his own eyes.

 _*With Ichiru and Kain in a small garden new the fountain*_

"Ichiru, come on, stop running!" Kain chased him around; they both constantly had to dodge piles of bodies or large puddles of blood.

"No! I want to get as far away from Zero as possible!" Ichiru shouted with tears streaming down his face.

Kain sighed and ended up tackling his lover. "Ichiru. Stop. Tell me what happened." The orange haired male was so worried for his lover that he was beginning to get mad.

"Zero… He said that's he's a pureblood vampire, and even though we share the same mother, but our fathers are different… But I know for a fact that our mother hated vampires!" Ichiru sobbed out and covered his lavender eyes.

"I see…" Kain muttered before pulling his lover into a warm embrace. "I think I know what's going on, but I'm not sure. Aido used to talk non-stop about it a few years ago, but we thought it was all a big joke or a conspiracy theory he'd come up with…" Kain spoke with a hushed tone.

"What… What are you saying dearest?" Ichiru asked softly before looking up to meet his Kain's gaze.

"Go with your brother to the HA and let those dirty mutts tell you both the truth." Kain's tone got a little demanding and dark. "I'll go with you for moral support."

"As long as you're by my side, I'll go." Ichiru spoke softly before they both stood up and walked back to the night dorms

 _*Back at the dorms*_

Zero began to pack a light bag and sighed heavily as he thought about everything.

' _So, Ichiru and I are experiments of the HA… How sickening. I was formed from two purebloods, in which I have no memory of, and then placed inside a female hunter's body by force, but they didn't know she was already a few weeks pregnant. Disgusting… After the pureblood Shizuka Hio found out about this she went to slaughter them for revenge and so she could reclaim me into the vampire world. But being raised the way I was, I whole-heartedly believed that she was the enemy. Now she's dead, by my hands, but she's in a better place, so I won't dwell on that. The HA though, they haven't killed me off because in the womb, I absorbed a large part of Ichiru's hunter DNA, making him a lot weaker. I am the perfect blend of pureblood and hunter; full blood of a top ranking vampire, and hunter DNA flowing through my body. I was simply created as a weapon for them to kill-'_

Zero had sat down and froze staring at the floor thinking deeply about the situation only him and Kaname had spoken about. He had only told him about the way he was conceived, but nothing about his true propose in life. He snapped himself out of thought quickly when he felt Kain and Ichiru coming in down stairs.

Quickly, the silver haired pureblood walked to the door to go and greet them. He needed to keep the situation under control and his inner most thought and secrets quiet.


	14. Author's note

It may take me a little while to get chapter 14 out. I've just applied for college and I've got my entrance exam Monday morning! I will continue this fic though. Thank you to all the people that have add my story to their favorite list and have begun to follow it too! i promise i will have the next chapter out before thanksgiving.


	15. Chapter 14

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Thank you to everyone who sent me well wishes on my exam! I will know next week about my results so here's chapter 14! Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

Zero walked down the stairs and gracefully made his way to Ichiru. "Ichi… Are you ok now?" Zero's voice had softened as he looked into the frailer silverette's eyes.

"Yes Zero, I'm fine. I would like to ask you something though." Ichiru said softly.

Kaname looked over at the twin silverettes as he listened in on the conversation. Kaname knew that Zero's mind was running all over the place. He got up slowly and walked to his mate and held him trying to bring him some comfort.

"What is it Ichiru?" Zero leaned into Kaname's embrace trying to relax.

"I want to come with you and Kaname to the HA." He was very blunt as he spoke. Kain gently rubbed Ichiru's back and looked between the two purebloods.

"As long as Kain is with you, I see no problems with it." Kaname spoke for Zero. He had frozen up, jaw a gate. His thoughts went back to racing. The constant thinking had caused him to get a small migraine.

Zero held over his right eye and took a slow breathe in an attempt to calm himself down. Before he had a chance to though, the floor under him began to smoke and a few windows around the room cracked.

"Excuse me…" Zero muttered before walking up the stairs once more, and into an empty room. He sat in the floor and the windows shattered out.

But this shattering, was not from his powers. 10 men from the HA rushed in and hit Zero violently over the head in an attempt to knock him out. He stood and began to fight for his life.

' _What the hell is going on!?'_ He thought as he cut one of the men with his own blade. He kept that blade close and continued his fight, but the head ache took over again, and he collapsed. Blacking out, he hit the floor.

Footsteps raced up the stairs, the whole night class had smelt Zero's blood. Kaname was seething; his aura alone could scare anyone to death.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MATE!?" Kaname screamed out, he lost all since of grace and cool headedness.

The 4 men that were still alive froze; they were holding the bruised silverette, who was bleeding from a small cut under his eye. They said nothing but they did begin the shake as Kaname balled his fist.

"We were ordered to come get this failed experiment… He has become aware of his situation, and is a danger to the HA. We were told to kill him if needed." One of the men finally spoke. His voice showed fear; he knew that they wouldn't make it out of this room alive.

"Drop him gently." Kaname spoke darkly as he walked forward. Doing as told, they gently lay Zero on the floor. His face turned into a twisted snarl as the pain grew worse. Kaname gently grabbed him and held his close and protective.

"What do you mean situation!?" Ichiru finally shouted from behind Kain and Ruka.

"Ichiru… We thought you were dead…" and older male muttered, "The situation with Zero is-"

Kaname killed all 4 of them with a simple look. Their body parts few all around and blood splashed around the purebloods

"Ichiru, that's a question for Zero, and he will tell us all when he is ready." Kaname turned. His eyes were a dark crimson, but they still shined brightly in the darkness of the room. "I don't even know all the details, so just be patient."

With that said, Kaname walked away slowly carrying Zero bridal style towards their shared room. Everyone was on edge, and they all needed some rest before headed to the HA that night.

 _*The next night, hours after leaving the academy*_

Zero walked in front with Kaname, both of them holding hands tightly, neither of them had said anything since they left. Ichiru looked at Kain as they walked behind the purebloods, everyone seemed worried, but they knew better than to press the situation.

Ruka looked to her right, at Aido. He was smiling at Yuki, they had begun dating not long ago, but they were already very close. She they turned to her left and saw Rima and Shiki staying close to each other. They were still both a mentally scarred from Rima losing her arm, but they were better than when the battles were going on. She gave a weak smile, but she was truly happy that nearly all her friends were here.

She thought of Ichijo, how odd it had been, the way he had hurt Lord Kaname, they had been best friends… What had happened to him to cause him to just snap like that? She got lost in her thoughts and questions that she hadn't heard Yuki speaking to her.

"Ruka!" She spoke louder; Ruka jumped some coming out of thought before looking at Yuki.

"What is it?" Ruka slightly snapped, but held her tongue some when Zero glanced back at them.

"You just seem so sad… I got worried." Yuki's voice grew soft and her eyes slowly fell to her feet.

"I'm ok Yuki… Thank you, I'm just thinking about things that have happened in this year… It's truly a lot to take in." Ruka spoke in a softer voice. She reaches over and touches Yuki's shoulder before softly thinking again. "Ichijo's death, finding out we have another pureblood, and fighting for him and Lord Kaname to live a life together… it's just a lot to think about and take in."

Everyone had stopped, they all listened to Ruka speak. She was completely correct too. Rima and Shiki looked at each other before holding hands and nodding, Yuki and Aido then nodded in agreement with Ruka. Ichiru and Kain did the same, but Kaname and Zero stayed facing the other way, they were both looking at the ground.

"Zero… Look… I know it's hard to talk about, but we need to fill them in." Kaname muttered. Everyone turned and began trying to listen in.

Biting his lip hard, Zero closed his eyes and muttered, "Let's find some where to eat and rest… I'll tell them…"


	16. Chapter 15

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Well, great news readers! I've been accepted into college and I will start January 11th! So, passed that date my writings my get a little slower depending on my work load. Also, on December 4th through the 15th it will be unlikely for me to update. I've got a packed schedule! I would like to thank everyone who has been patient with my writings, especially since I've been leaving a ton of cliff hangers lately! But today, more will be reviled!

Please Favorite and Follow! PM's are always welcome too!

Also, some name will be mentioned in this chapter, so here are the meanings:

Ryuu: Dragon

Miki: Flower steam

Shigure: winter rain

Itami: Surname

Chapter 15:

Everyone slowly walked to a rather large, but no so fancy hotel. It was cheaper than anyone expected, so Zero covered the cost. They all entered the room in which Kaname and Zero would be staying in.

"Well, tell us! What have we been kept in the dark about Kiryu?" Aido said impatiently. No one had even gotten the chance to sit down before he started rambling.

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep calm, and keep a growing headache under control, but the loudness and squeakiness of Aido's voice was getting to him.

"Please… Shut up…" Shiki finally muttered. "Lord Zero will tell us when he's ready."

Aido pouted a bit. He could be childish at times, but in a way, it showed Zero that they were still capable of interacting like normal people and not stuck up snobs.

"Thank you Shiki… Seiren, please watch the door and listen closely for anyone that comes within 3 blocks of our room… What I'm about to tell you cannot be heard by the hunters…" Zero muttered as he sat next to his lover on a large bed.

With a nod, she pressed her back against the door. The room grew as quiet as a grave.

"Be I was born, I was an idea…. An ultimate weapon that the HA would own… I just had to be born. So after they obtained the eggs and sperm of my biological parents, they forcedly implanted me into Sakura Kiryu, who at the time was unknowingly pregnant with Ichiru. I came out to be the stronger of the two, and began trying to absorb Ichiru. That, thankfully, didn't happen. For the most part anyways; while absorbing him, I got his hunter DNA which helped me look like his twin, and to get in the mindset that I was a hunter, it also gave me the ability to be able to get pregnant…. The psychological thinking that I was a hunter helped push down my vampiric ways until Shizuka bit me; she knew about this experiment, I think she got confused though between Ichiru and I. Surviving that only made the hate for my own kind grow… I hated all of you, especially Kaname… But when I began to find out about my true self, and the urges for blood grew worse, Kaname and I did some digging and found all this out." Zero spoke slowly as he gripped the older pure blood's hand.

"I found out through reading things at the HA and in Kaname's personal library what my true goal in life was… I find it fucking funny, in a sick and twisted way. Ichijo and I were supposed to kill Kaname, so I could rule the vampires, and Ichijo would get his place in the senate, as my right hand man. That's why he did what he did to Kaname."

"Ok, but why didn't you act on your original mission?" Aido asked softly as he looked at the silver haired pureblood.

"Ichijo never injected me with this. He held up a vile of toxic green liquid. This would've activated everything at once, causing me to go insane… But Kaname and I had been seeing each other when Ichijo tried to make him weak. I stopped him by blowing his brains out. We only found the vile because Cross looked over his body trying to find answers for us."

"So now what are you going to do with the knowledge you've got about why you truly exist?" Aido asked a little louder, he was getting excited.

"I'm going to kill the HA top dogs, and Cross and Yagari can fix the place back how they wish. Then, Kaname and I will move along with our lives together."

Kaname gave a soft nod before he spoke, "I'm going to take my place back at rule of the senate so nothing like this can slip by them again, and Zero will be my right hand man."

Everyone looked at them in shock, but not fear. Aido was happy knowing who Zero truly was.

"Aido…. Please calm down…" Kain muttered.

"How can I?! I told you and Ruka that the HA had always been up to something! Especially when the two purebloods Ryuu and Miki Itami disappeared around the same time when hunter twins were rumored to be conceived!"

Zero looked at Aido and leaned forward. "The Itami family… tell me what you know…"

"Zero, don't go jumping to any conclusions..." Kaname muttered, but it was too late. Zero's mind was all over the place.

"Well, they were trying to have a child of their own but Miki would lose the baby after around 2 months. They went to the senate to see if there was anything medically they could do. They brought up the idea of a segregate, and jumped right at that idea… But a few weeks after the eggs and sperm had been obtained from both of them, they disappeared… about 3 weeks later is when the rumors of the hunter twins surfaced…."

Zero grit his teeth and got up. He walked outside in a pissed off huff. The cold air against his skin was nice, but he needed to calm down. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, only to open them and few moments later, to find a group of hunters around him. He sighed heavily, not in the mode for games from them, but they simply handed him a later and ran off.

Opening the later, tears came to his eyes; he walked back in the room and laid down holding the paper to his chest.

"Everyone… please leave…" Kaname asked nicely. He could feel how emotional his mate was.

Zero looked at Kaname once they were alone, and handed him a birth certificate from the senate, it was for a Shigure Zero Itami…. Renamed Zero Kiryu….

"Oh… Oh my god." Kaname muttered holding the thick paper, "That must mean…"

Zero muttered, "They're dead, so the senate just signed me over to the Kiryu's… I guess they thought the hunter family would just kill me off."

Kaname stand the paper on the night stand and held Zero close. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms all night. Zero had cried himself to sleep, and Kaname decided rest was the best thing for his little silverette right now.


	17. Chapter 16

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, **mature/sexual scenes** , **yaoi** , and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Thank you to everyone that has begun to follow and favorite my story recently! I would like to point a few things out though.

This is my fanfic, meaning what I type is what I want to happen. I have watched the anime and read the manga. I know what the characters are supposed to truly act like. (Ex. Takuma Ichijo is supposed to be the happy go lucky best friend, but I've depicted him otherwise.) And if you don't like it, no one is making you read this.

Also, since some of the resent chapters have been a little on the short side and it's all just been one large cliff hanger, chapter 16 will be on the long side, and it will explain more and more.

So I've put in my two cents, have a good day, and happy reading!

 **Words you'll need to know for later:**

Hogo-sha: Guardian

Chishiki: knowledge

Komon: advisor

Dosatsuryoku: insight

Chapter 16:

It was a little past dusk when Zero finally began to wake up. As he opened his eyes, he felt the drain stain of tears around his eyes. He had even cried while asleep. Zero looked around slowly, but sighed in a bit of relief when he felt the warm body next to his.

Kaname had slept very little through the day. He had been trying to keep Zero calm, the news of being adopted was fairly shocking, but the thought that Zero's true parents could still be alive, that had to do some mental damage to the silverette.

Zero looked at his sleeping lover's face carefully. He took in every peaceful detail; the way his hair relaxed gently over his face and shoulder, how he held the pillow gently under one of his well-toned arms, and how his usual façade seemed to just fade away. Kaname truly looked peaceful and happy.

Staring at his mate, Zero didn't seem to notice the soft knock at the door, but Kaname did.

"Zero? Are you ok?" It was Ichiru, he sounded so worried for his brother

Finally snapping out of his little trance, Zero looked over at the door, then cleared his throat some. "Yes Ichi, I'm ok… Kaname and I will be out shortly. Keep the others calm for me will ya?"

Smiling on the other side of the door Ichiru gave a small nod then spoke in a happier tone, "Of course! Take your time!" With that, Ichiru walked back to where the others had gathered in Yuki's hotel room.

Kaname gave a light smile towards Zero, who was now blushing. That smile always seemed to make his heart flutter and his cheeks turn rosy. Why was that? Zero couldn't seem to answer that question. Maybe because he knew that he was the only person who would ever get to see such a rare sight.

The pureblood king, the person who is usually so cold and nearly emotionless around others, became soft in the silverette's presents. Kaname was like a hard candy with a melty caramel center.

That same soft goofy smile had crept its way back over Zero's face. Kaname gave a soft laugh seeing it.

"Zero, you're so precious to me. I don't know what I would do with myself if you ever left." Kaname spoke softly has he held Zero's hand.

"Don't worry… I'm too stubborn to go anywhere." Zero spoke back just has softly.

Their fingers slow intertwined and they slide slowly closer together. Both pureblood's eyes locked together, before a burst of passion hit them both, and sweet kisses began to get exchanged.

Kaname slowly pushed himself on top of Zero and began to kiss over the mating mark on Zero's neck. Laying his head back, Zero let out a soft pleasured gasp.

Cool air soon hit Zero's bare chest, then his legs. Kaname had quickly stripped him while Zero was enjoying the kisses.

"K-Kaname… I don't think we have time for this right now…" Zero muttered softly.

Kaname didn't seem to be listening to the muttering though. He slowly began to strip himself with a soft smirk. "I'll make time."

With that, Kaname gently bit into Zero's neck, he slowly began to drink. Zero just laid back and moaned softly. He enjoyed the closeness that biting offered them. How much closer could they get though?

Zero leaned softly and began to slide Kaname's boxers down a bit, but the moment was quickly ruined by the sounds of Aido yelling for them to hurry up.

Kaname let go, and licked the bites gently, but then ignored Aido and mumbled into Zero's ear, "Go on…"

Blushing heavily, Zero slipped his mate's boxers off the rest of the way. He revealed the large, and semi-hard member that hard been trapped in the tight fabric.

Kaname lend to Zero's ear and gently nipped it before his whispered in a husky voice, "Shall we?"

"Y-yes, let's." Zero said in a soft lusty voice.

Soon Zero's boxers left his body. His member was completely erected, but still Kaname couldn't help but to play with the tip of it with his thumb.

Zero's moans were growing louder, and they only caused Kaname to grow continuously more erected.

"Mmm… Zero, I want you to suck on it…" Kaname mumbled softly between heated kissing.

Zero nodded softly, he really wanted to please his lover, and he would do nearly anything asked.

Shifting positions, Zero was on his knees in front of Kaname, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Zero's lips soon wrapped around the tip of the member, and he sucked slowly and gently on the hard flesh.

Kaname held his silverette's hair gently; he let out soft pleasured sounds as he felt him sliding deeper into the other's mouth. Zero was truly gifted with his mouth. He knew just where to place his tongue as he sucked to give Kaname the most pleasure.

As Zero sucked, Kaname had sucked on 3 of his fingers to get them wet. He reached down gently, and slowly traces Zero's tight virgin entrance.

Zero jumped a little feeling it, but then relaxed slowly. He pulled Kaname's completely erected member out of his mouth before whispering, "I'm ready Kaname…"

The darker haired pureblood's smirk softened into a warm smile. Pulling Zero onto his lap, he kissed him deeply, and pushed the first finger slowly into the tight muscle.

The kiss broke for a moment as Zero gasped in discomfort. "It… it hurts…"

"Just relax… It'll feel better in a minute…" Kaname kissed the mark on Zero's neck trying to sooth the younger pureblood.

After a few moments, Kaname's slowly pushed in a 2nd finger. It was uncomfortably for a moment, but when Kaname began to scissor and finger the tight hole, Zero began to relax and moan in pleasure.

The 3rd finger nearly undid Zero when it was placed inside him. Kaname's long fingers gently probed into a bundle of nerves deep inside the other's body.

"AHH!" Zero leaned his head back, and a little precum surfaced.

"Like that?" Kaname did it over and over again. Zero's cheek turned fiery red and he gasped through the moans trying to keep himself from busting all over the place.

This, however, was to no avail. Zero came hard, and it got all over his and Kaname's stomachs.

Kaname let out a soft sneaker before kissing Zero's ear and whispering in a deep husky voice, "Ready for me?"

Zero blushed harder than he ever had before, but nodded softly. He was truly ready to take every bit of his lover.

Kaname gently laid his mate down, and softly pulled his knees up onto his brood and strong shoulders. Kaname smiled gently as he lined himself up with his lover's entrance. The tip of Kaname's hardened flesh poked the hole softly, before it began to slide inside at a slow, yet steady, pace.

Zero moaned and gripped Kaname's dark brown locks. Zero had never felt so full before, and that fullness just kept going, until Kaname was buried to the hilt inside of his fiancé.

"Oh god, oh Kaname…" Zero gasped out as they both lay still.

"Does it feel good?" Kaname leaned a kissed his silverette gently.

"Yes… Please, Kaname, move, I need it…" Zero begged as he gave gentle tugs on those dark chocolate locks.

With that said Kaname gave a nod and slowly began to pull himself out, only to rock his hips back into Zero's toned butt.

Zero moaned out feeling so much physical and emotional love that was being passed between the two of them.

You could say it was perfect.

Kaname's thrust slowly began to speed up, and as they did, his large member jammed deeply into his lover's prostate.

"KANAME!" Zero screamed out as sparkles of light clouded his vison.

Kaname smirked hearing his named being screamed out, and he repeatedly thrusted into the same spot.

Zero couldn't stop calling out his lover's name, his cheeks were on fire, and his gut was in a knot.

The buildup was getting bigger inside his lover abdomen as the thrusting continued. Zero wasn't going to hold out much longer if Kaname kept this up.

Kaname near very well that too. He wanted Zero to orgasm as loudly and for as long as possible. He went faster and a little harder too. Three more thrust was all it took before Zero was sent over the edge, the knot in his lower abdomen uncoiling itself, and his release exploding on Kaname's lower stomach, and all over Zero's.

The tightness the wrapped around Kaname's length, and the convolutions from it caused Kaname to have his orgasm, but he couldn't pull out in time, so his climaxed inside his lover.

As Kaname pulled out, the hot sticky liquid slowly ran out also, but Zero didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sorry…" Kaname mumbled as he pulled Zero into a warm embrace.

"About what, finishing inside? Its fine… I was hoping you would…"

"Oh? Why would that be?" Kaname questioned softly as they cuddled.

"Because… I'm ready to start a family with you… Let go handle that shit with the hunters, and then go start our life together."

Kaname lay his forehead against Zero's "That sounds perfect… You want me to call a cab for the rest of the journey?"

"It would be nice, considering what we just did." Zero giggled softly before both males shared a kiss.

Laughing, Kaname nodded. He pulled a warm blanket over Zero's naked body before getting up and pulling on the boxers and his pants, but no shirt.

"I'll go tell the others to get ready, and then I'll hail a couple of cabs. Don't worry about payment either. Aido will gladly pay, won't you Hanabusa Aido?"

Aido had been standing outside the room, and he had heard a little bit of the love making session. He was in a little shock, but quickly spoke in a high pitched and rather unstable voice, "Yes Lord Kaname!"

With that, the blonde male ran off to gather his things. Kaname gave a soft laugh before once again looking at his fiancé. "Just relax here… I'll come to get you when the cab is here."

"Yes dear." Zero answered in a sleepy tone. All the sudden physical activity and the warmth of the bed was pulling him back to sleep.

Kaname kissed his lover's head before walking out of the room to gather the others.

 _*45 minutes later*_

"The cabs are here Kaname! Want me to go get Zero?" Yuki called out from across the room.

"No. He's sleeping, I'm going to try and get him dressed and in the cab without waking him up. He needs his rest." Kaname got up from a chair after reading some documents about the Itami family. He walked back to the room, only to find Zero awake and trying to put on pants, but he was hardly able to stand up.

"Do you need help Zer-Zer?" Kaname cooed softly as he shut the door behind him.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of putting on pants by myself." Zero rolled back, and landed on his tender behind. He yelped loudly, and Kaname rushed to his side. Lifting him up slowly, Kaname slipped off the tight jeans Zero had been trying to squeeze into, and his slipped on some gym shorts.

"These are comfortable to wear without boxers, so just relax in them. I'll help you into a suit when we meet with that HA in the morning." Kaname softly placed Zero on the bed before passing the ex-hunter one of his button up shirts. "Just slip this on and be comfy dear. The only other people that are going to be in the cab with us are Ichiru and Kain, so there isn't much to worry about."

"Fine, but I can walk on my own." Zero pouted a bit, but Kaname simply ignored it, and carried him to the waiting cab.

After everyone was ready, the cabs took off towards the HA, which was now around 4 hours away. The meeting was going to be rather taxing for everyone in it, so Zero, Kaname, Ichiru, and Kain all fell asleep in the cab as quickly as they could.

The others, excluding Seiren and Yuki, however, partied in the cabs. They were going to be a little hung over tomorrow, and the chance that they may have to fight with guards or hunters didn't even cross their minds.

If Kaname knew about this, he would surely knock some scene into them.

 _*4 long hours later, the sun was rising and the cabs were pulling up to the HA*_

A few hunters were outside; they were guarding the leaders that were all held up inside a large, yet stuffy meeting room.

Kaname had woken up 30 minutes before, and he helped Zero into a nice black suit, before he wiggled into his own. Both the pureblood showed their mating marks, and the engagement bands. Neither male was ashamed that they were together romantically.

Zero was quiet proud to be with Kaname, and it wasn't for the money or fame. It was for the love, strength, and hope that the other gave to him. He kissed Kaname quickly before the car stopped.

Seiren quickly got out of the last cab, and walked towards the lead cab, which held Kaname and Zero. She opened the passenger door letting Kain out first, and then the right passenger door, Ichiru was 2nd. Finally, she opened the left rear door, where Lord Kaname slipped out, and helped Zero out of the car like a gentlemen. Seiren curtsied in respect for both of them, "Lord Kaname, Master Zero. Shall I lead the way?" She asked softly before rising once more.

"Yes Seiren, thank you." Kaname spoke in his cool level headed tone.

The young, yet lethal, lady led the way as they walked towards the meeting hall. The guards grumbled and gave dirty looks at the two pureblood, then they shot a few more at Ichiru and Kain were walked behind them. Yuki was last in line, she was spared the looks, but she could still feel this anger seeping off them.

Seiren opened the large oak doors to the meeting room. Kaname walked in holding Zero's hand gracefully, Kain did the same with Ichiru. They all then took their seats across from the old stuffy HA leaders.

The president sat in the middle, the man to his direct left was his personal assistant, the man on his far left was one of two advisors, the man to his direct right was the vice president, the man to his far right was the 2nd advisor, and the taller male lend against the wall between the president and vice president, was a personal body guard.

"So, shall we get this underway, or what?" The president spoke sharply as he glared at Zero.

"First, stop glaring at my mate; I tend to get a little possessive over what's mine. Secondly, hold your tongue. You've seen what has happened to all the men and women you sent to us. I highly doubt it will be any different since we are here in person now." Kaname spoke coldly has he pushed in Zero's chair before sitting down across from the HA president.

The body guard, known as Hogo-sha, stiffened up a bit at the threat. He grabbed the handle of his battle axe, but the president waved his hand for him to settle down.

"It's an empty threat. Don't execute them… yet anyways." The president said with a smirk across his dark red lips.

Seiren and Yuki gripped their weapons and glared softly.

Zero turned and looked at them with soft crimson eyes, "Don't worry. This old queer won't do shit."

Kaname looked at Zero and gave a soft chuckle before turning and staring at the old men with his own set of crimson eyes. "Now, enough with the banter, we've come here to learn a few things…"

The vice president, Chishiki, spoke up finally. "We know, but we decline to tell anyone except Zero."

Zero glared with deep anger at all of them. A few pictures along the wall shattered and hit the ground. "Ichiru is my brother, and technical twin, Akatsuki Kain is his partner, so he needs to know about what is going on in his life first hand. They both have the right and my consent to know. Kaname is king of the purebloods and my partner, so he also has as much right to know as I do. I'm fairly sure you wouldn't want to deny him either."

Chishiki bit his lip and stayed silent, but the advisor on the far left, known as Komon spoke in a softer voice, "Mister President, he's right…"

"Shut up, I know he is…" He snapped sharply. Komon sunk back softly before he grew completely silent.

"My body guards will also stay, since yours is joining us this morning." Zero spoke before folding his hands on the table. Kaname was a little shock to see Zero take charge of this situation, especially after seeing Zero submit to him so easily last night. Needless to say, he was proud of the younger pureblood.

"So, now tell me, what the hell is this all about? And how in the hell is Takuma Ichijo, and the Ichijo family involved in this shit?" Zero spoke darkly as his hands clenched a bit.

"Well, Takuma was going to be your right hand man after you became the pureblood leader. The Ichijo family simply used him to get ahead in this world. His life meant nothing to his grandfather, so after some rather inhumane experiments on the boy's mind, he finally came under our control and went out to complete his half the mission, to awake the pureblood in you. He failed at that though. I'm assuming he finally went insane from all the shit that was done to his brain. We didn't account for brain development when he was toyed with. That's how they're involved. If you want to take that up with their family, you can. We only did what we were paid to do." Dosatsuryoku, the 2nd advisor spoke and slide a small file towards Kaname. It told in detail what had happened too Takuma's brain.

"That's disgusting… I will handle this myself…" The dark haired male mumbled handed the file to Yuki. She slipped it into a long bag that she had been carrying.

Zero gave a nod before looked at all the men in front of him. "Now, what about me? I know how I was conceived, or rather, created. Tell me where my true family is, and why wasn't I given over to them."

"Well, after we found out that Sakura Kiryu was already pregnant with Ichiru, we thought you would kill him, but you didn't. So we wanted to see if you would after you both had exited the womb. Even after everything he did to you, you couldn't hate him. Shizuka was even shocked that you didn't hate him because of her doing." Komon spoke softly

"She was in on all this?" Zero snapped. His eyes grew darker crimson as his anger began to bubble up.

"Yes, but it was by her own choice. She wanted to see if you were fit to take back to your parents. We had labeled them missing so they could get you and bring you into vampire society easier. She deemed you an unfit pureblood and that Kaname should just take rule after what happened to his parents. She took Ichiru away hoping to spark a hatred for vampires in you, but she got a little greedy and bit you… That ultimately activated the pureblood genes inside your body." Komon spoke again.

Zero grit his teeth a little, but nod his head and spoke once again, his temper was getting shorter with every word. "Where are they now?"

"They're in southern Japan. They heard about the fighting you started though. They sent word that they would be here today around 2 o'clock." Chishiki spoke. He then looked at his silver watch. "They should be here any minute actually. They wanted to meet you here."

Zero's eyes grew wide, he lend back in the chair slowly. They all waited in pure silence for about five minutes before a knock was heard at the door. Kaname looked at Zero, who had stiffened up a little.

The door opened up slowly and there they stood, Ryuu and Miki Itami.

Both of them had long silver hair. His mother had deep amethyst eyes, and her hair was hip length and bone straight. Her skin was a little paler than Zero's but it only made her eyes stand out beautifully. She had a rounder face and higher cheek bones. She was skinnier than most women her height, but her hips were flattering to her thin torso.

His father's hair was cut short but his longer bangs were gelled back. He and Zero shared the same face shape and shoulders. He was a little on the built side, but he wasn't overly muscular. His eyes were two different colors, the left one was a soft green color with a few green-yellow accents in it, and the right one with pure lilac, just like Zero's own eyes.

Zero stared a bit before a scowl crawled over his face. He looked at them and finally snapped. "YOU GAVE UP YOUR ONLY SON BECAUSE SOME STUPID BITCH SAID I WASN'T WORTHY OF SOME TITLE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO THINK YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT THE REAL ONES WERE FUCKING HIDING OUT IN SOUTHERN JAPAN! I COULD KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW! FOR FUCKS SAKE, I COULD KILL NEARLY EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" His screaming was heard clearly outside. Zero stood up and knocked his chair over as he stormed towards his biological parents.

"Good Zero, now kill them like a true hunter would." The president spoke smoothly with a smirk on his face.

Zero stopped, turned, and ended up in front of him. "Or, how about I show them how much of a beast I can be?"

Kaname leaned back; he wasn't getting in the middle of this. Hogo-sha wasn't fast enough to even hit Zero before Seiren took him out with a simple kuni knife.

Zero quickly, yet violently plunged his fangs into the President's neck. No one tried to stop him, and soon, he was lifeless enough to not be a threat, but he wasn't dead yet. Zero tossed the body down and wiped his bloody mouth.

"The rest of you, get the fuck out of here. I won't hesitate to end your lives." Zero spoke with a tone that chilled everyone to the core. They quickly grabbed what they brought with them and haled ass out of there.

Zero turned and looked at Ryuu and Miki, who were still standing in the door way. Neither of them had said a word yet, nor had they shared a glance with anyone. They both simply stared at the floor.

As the room fell still and quiet once more, the smallest sound could be heard. The sound of a female, crying; the cries were soft, but they were filled with regret and agony.

Miki covered her eyes, and dropped gently; Ryuu bent over and held her before she finally whispered "They've told you many lies… We didn't want to just give you up… We had to… It was either that, or Kaname or you would've been killed off… We didn't want either of you to die… So we had to sign you over to the Kiryu family…"

Zero simply looked at them before muttering, "You both hid for 18 years… you could've just as easily hidden me until the time was right…"

He looked at Kaname, then mumbled, "Let's go…"

As both purebloods walked away though, the HA president moved slowly, aimed a vampire hunter pistol, and fired.

The bullet hit Zero in the right side of the head, and brain matter splattered. Zero crumpled to the floor like a ton of bricks. The bullet ended up traveling through his skull and into Miki's heart. It killed her instantly, but Zero, being as stubborn as ever, clung to life.

Ryuu used his telepathic abilities and made the president explode, much like a child's firework.

Kaname, screaming, held Zero. Blood was getting everywhere, and panic had already set in…

Acting quickly, they managed to get Zero life-lighted to a hospital, which quickly transferred him to a more specialized section of the hospital once they saw who was with him.

Ryuu was allowed to sit in the waiting room, but they had taken the ashes of Miki's body for a proper burial.

Kaname was beside himself, he was pacing outside the surgery room crying softly, Everyone else was made to wait in a private room the hospital had set up for larger families.

"Zero… Come on… You promised me…"


	18. Chapter 17

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): Well, it's December, and since I start my classes January 11th, I decided to go ahead and write chapter 17. It's a little long for the usual chapters I type. Think of this as a holiday gift for all my readers. Be safe and warm this winter, and have a very happy ( _insert holiday here_ ) with your families!

Please keep following and adding this story to your favorites.

Chapter 17:

The lights were dull, and the sounds of monitors were everywhere. The only other sound heard was a soft crying to the direct left. _"Where am I..? Who's crying…?"_

"Wake up damn it… It'll be a year tomorrow…"

 _A year? Since what? Fuck… My head hurts…. I need to open my eyes…_

Finally, after thinking and a bit of focus, Zero's eyes fluttered open a little. He looked towards the sound of crying. Kaname… His fiancé, he hadn't left his side in nearly a year.

Kaname didn't notice that Zero's eyes had opened up, but the pale lights in the room did show Zero things… Kaname, he was skinnier, paler, and mentally weaker than he last remembered.

"Kana…" Zero muttered before taking in a soft breath.

The dark haired pureblood looked up quickly and held Zero's hand tightly, but not enough to hurt his frail body. "My love… Oh god… You're finally back…"

"Back? Where did I go?" The silverette was confused, he didn't remember leaving Kaname.

"Honey, you go shot. You've got a metal plate in the side of your head… a small portion of your brain got blown out too… The HA president wasn't dead after you tried to drain him… He was alive enough to shot you. The bullet traveled from your head into Miki's heart. It killed her instantly. You flat-lined twice on the operating table, but something kept you alive… I guess good medical care and your stubborn attitude can be thanked for that." Kaname spoke with a shaky voice as tears kept flowing down his cheek.

"Fuck…. That would explain the head ache…" Zero slowly tried to move his arm, but found that he couldn't. "What the hell?"

"Your limbs are asleep… It happens when you lay motionless for as long as you did…"

"That's right… I've been in a coma…"

"364 days…"

"God…. I'm sorry…"

Kaname shook his head and kissed Zero's forehead softly before whispering, "Don't be… It's not your fault that the bastard shot you… You would have to worry about him either… He may have sorta exploded."

"Exploded? Your handy work?"

"No, Ryuu's. He's been here every day to check on you. He truly cares for you; I think he wants a connection with you Zero."

Zero scoffed a bit before closing his eyes and whispering, "We can talk about that once I'm well enough to walk again… For now, go get a nurse or a doctor and tell them I'm awake… I want to get home as soon as we can…"

"Fine, fine. Don't go anywhere." Kaname got up and walked out of the room to quickly get a doctor.

After about 15 questions from the doctor, Zero was put in a wheel chair and Kaname gently pushed him down the hallway. They had a limo waiting outside for them. Inside the limo, Ichiru, Kain, Yuki, Aido, and Seiren were all waiting for them.

"So what all did I miss?" Zero laid his head back against Kaname's stomach softly as they slowly made their way down the halls.

"I unleashed her pureblood nature, since she is my sister and all, but you knew that was going to happen." Kaname spoke softly.

"Yes, I remember you telling me about that before we even left the academy." Zero spoke back before letting out a soft yawn.

"Kaien and Yagari took control of the HA, Kaien being president and Yagari his personal body guard."

"Just as planned."

"Yes… Well, Yuki got engaged to Aido 3 months ago, and she is with child now."

Zero made a face before shuttering. "Has she calmed down any?"

"Surprisingly, yes, ever since she became pureblood her attitude became more proper, and now that she's with child she's become quiet. She's stopped taking as many risks, even though she can defend herself with no problems." Kaname smiled a little, but then sighed heavily.

Zero looked up at his face before whispering, "We can have children of our own soon. Don't worry… I haven't forgotten."

The dark haired pureblood nodded and smiled faintly as they approached the large sliding glass doors. He got the chair to the side of the limo, where Seiren was waiting. She bowed softly then opened the door, "My lord, it's nice to see you again, and it's good to see you doing well master Zero."

"Thank you Seiren." Both of them spoke at the same time. They paused before smiling and giving a soft laugh. Kaname lifted Zero up and into the limo; everyone inside cheered a little, but not loud enough to scare Zero.

"Thanks for coming everyone… It's nice to see everyone is well. It's also nice to see that nearly everyone hasn't changed with age, or other factors" Zero spoke calmly as Kaname pulled him into a gently embrace.

Ichiru had gotten a little age to his face, and his hair was now a little passed his shoulders. Yuki's hair had also grown longer; it was chest length, and her belly was beginning to show just a bit against her skinny frame.

"You look just as you did a last year." Yuki spoke gently with a warm smile on her face. That smile seemed to put everyone around in a better mood.

"Oh, there is one thing I forgot to tell you." Kaname spoke softly before glancing at Ichiru. "Someone got engaged too, and got turned but a certain pureblood." Kaname looked at Yuki.

Zero reached over, and gently slapped Ichiru on the hand. "I told you not to become one of us… But oh well… I guess you can say we're more like twins again this way."

"That's what I was hoping for, and besides, she let me drink from her directly after she bit me, so there's no chance I'll turn into a level E." Ichiru spoke gently before cuddling into Kain's side.

"Well… Good… I wouldn't want to have to kill you." Zero's voice had grown muffled as he buried his head in Kaname's chest.

Ichiru looked at his brother in a bit of shock, but simply laughed off the threat.

 _*2 hours later, arriving at the rebuilt Cross Academy*_

"What are we doing here?" Zero questioned as the car came to a smooth stop.

"Well we need to go see Kaien and pick up your things before you can go home." Kaname rubbed his mate's soft silver hair. It had grown so long over the time he'd been asleep.

Zero gave a gentle nod, but then looked up at the dark haired pureblood confused, "Home? This is my home."

Kaname laughed softly and kept Zero close to him. "No, Kaien graduated both of us last year. We are going back to my mansion in Northern most area Japan."

"Oh, well you forgot to tell me that." Zero pouty a little, but he was being playful.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Kaname cooed before planting a loving kiss on his lover's nose.

Blushing, Zero smiled softly and spoke sweetly, "Let's get going then. I've always wanted to be able to see the renowned Kuran estate."

Everyone said there goodbyes, and at that, Seiren opened the door for her lord and master and walked with them up the drive a little, but stayed close to the gates.

Both pureblood males walked slowly up the drive passed some Day class students, who of course fangirled and squealed.

"Just like old times?" Kaname gently held Zero's hand before kissing is softly.

More screams and squeals were heard before Zero spoke,

"Yeah, just now, we truly are the center of their attention."

In the end, they got to Cross' office with some ease. They both had headaches growing though, Zero's had near turned into a migraine.

"My lovely son and son-in-law!" The older blonde male shouted as he ran at Kaname and Zero. Both quickly stepped the opposite direction, and Kaien ran straight into the wall.

"It's nice to see you too Cross." Zero spoke with his normal tone, but let a smile snake its way across his cheeks.

"How do you feel?" Kaien gently asked as he touched his own head.

"Fine, bit of a headache from all the screaming girls." Zero answered back touching the metal plate in his skull.

"That's good. Well, your things are in the spare room in my house. Feel free to get them when you want to. If you both want to stay for dinner, I'd be more than happy to cook!" Kaien was so bubbly, as usual, but even more so to see his adopted son happy and healthy once more.

"We would Kaien, but I want to get home, I've got something planned for Zero and me." Kaname spoke up before Zero had a chance to speak.

" _Something planned? This sounds interesting… Maybe it's something sexy? Hmm…"_ Zero thought to himself quietly and smiled warmly

"I'll go get your things, our limo will be here soon." Kaname kissed his silverette's temple before walking off.

Zero sat down gently and Kaien struck up another conversation. They just spoke about simple things. Work, the new HA, level E population numbers, etc. Kaname was back fairly soon after the room fell into another silent spell. The limo had also pulled up. It was a bright white limo with a candy red rose on the side.

"Well my love, everything is ready, and Seiren has already taken your bags to the car. Are you ready to go?" Kaname couldn't contain his joy as he brought Zero into a warm embrace.

"Yes dear" Zero turned gently and looked at Kaien, who was now crying. "Goodbye Kaien. I'll see you soon… You've uh… Been a great father, thanks."

Kaien balled like a baby, but ran and managed to embrace both purebloods in a loving squeeze. After 2 long minutes of forceful hugging, Kaien let go and smiled.

"Go live your lives to the fullest… Just don't forget where you came from and who you are Zero Itami Kiryu."

Zero smiled and said softly, "I won't, but Kaien, please, Its Zero Kuran."

Kaien nodded gently, and both purebloods quickly made their way back to the waiting limo. After getting in, the limo pulled off headed towards the Kuran estate.


	19. Chapter 18

Rated M for: slight blood and some gore, strong language, mature/sexual scenes, yaoi, and male pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights or any of these charterers.

(A/N): To the guest who asked if I was going to continue this fanfic; Yes, I am going to keep going with this, but it will take time. I've been very sick lately and besides that, I'm still getting papers for college in, and I've had to go (by force) to multiple family events… After this chapter, I may put the next on out after the middle of January. Why after then? Well, the first my father and I are cooking for a large party (15-20 people) to help out our land owner. The 5th I have orientation for my classes, and this helps me learn about the campus and the way around, and finally, the 11th I start classes. But before the 11th I have to go talk to the financial aid people about my scholarships, and I'll be there awhile, I've got 10 or so… And I'll have to make sure all the freaking paper work is done and all my information is correct in the computer… *sigh* so yeah… Mid to late January…

Anyways… Here's chapter 18. It's gonna have some fluff and romance in it o3o lots of kisses, but no yaoi in this one.

Chapter 18:

The Kuran estate was beautiful; the drive was a light cream concreate. The entrance was surrounded by rose bushes. All of them finely trimmed into spheres of all sizes. As they rode in the limo, Kaname opened the sun roof and gently stood, he offered Zero his hand.

"Come look… You can see things much better this way." Kaname spoke warmly and with true happiness.

Zero took his lover's hand and stood gently before the both poked their heads out into the fresh night air.

Zero was in awe as he looked around the fresh green garden, the topiaries were scattered at random, but they still seemed to have order about them. Large hedges obscured the view from the road, but the house looked like something out of a little girl's dream.

Brick work all over the front of the house, 2 limos sitting in the round drive, and the house had to have the least, 4 floors. Windows covered the front of the house to let in lots of natural light, and finally, Zero saw the garage, even though it was closed, it was very obvious that it could hold 8 cars.

Zero's jaw was a gate seeing all this, he knew his lover had money, but he never expected this much. Seeing this, Kaname laughed softly before kissing Zero's cheek.

"Does it scare you?" Kaname asked jokingly

"No, not at all. I just didn't expect all of this!" Zero gestured to everything with a grand movement of his arms. Seeing his lover do this only caused Kaname to laugh that much more.

The limo came to a soft stop. Both purebloods sat back down for a second before the driver came around and opened the door for them. They got out and Zero saw the large staff.

10 maids, 4 professional cooks, 30 land keepers, 2 butlers, 4 stable keepers, and 4 body men, including Seiren there would be 5.

"Welcome home lord Kaname, master Zero." They all bowed/curtsied to their lord and master.

Kaname smiled gently and nod his head at everyone. "Thank you everyone. The outside looks amazing. I'm sure the inside looks just as good." Kaname held Zero's hand and began to lead him inside. "Also, could someone get Zero's bags from the truck of the car and take them to the master suit? It would be a lot of help considering I'll be giving him the grand tour."

A few maids walk over and grab the bags as Kaname led Zero into the estate.

The inside opened up into a grand living space. It held a long family sized couch, 2 ottomans, 2 large reclining chairs, a few tables, and a 72 inch flat screen TV. The room was well lit from all the windows that let natural light flow through with ease.

As the purebloods moved through the house Zero couldn't help but to become over joyed. Especially once he saw the kitchen. It was huge! 4 ovens, a flat top grill, 8 guess burners, an ice cream machine, a walk in freezer, a very spacious fridge, a walk in pantry, and plenty of cabinet space.

"Kana, this place, its beautiful! I can't even begin to express how happy I am!"

Laughing softly, the older pureblood held his mate's hand and whispered, "I'm glad… Let's look at the dining room, and then I'll show you around upstairs."

"Sounds perfect!"

After being shown the dining room, the way to the indoor pool/spa area, the garage, the maid's quarters, a few bathrooms, and guest rooms, Kaname led his lover up a grand stair case up to 3rd floor, where there were only 3 rooms.

The first and second rooms were lit up by the sunlight, and they were a little on the small side, but they would've been perfect for a baby's room. The 3rd room on the other hand, was huge. It was the master bedroom, it had a costume made bed that was big enough to hold a family of four, two small tables on each side of the bed with small lights on them, lots of painting were hung on the walls, a large area rug covered the dark mahogany floors, and a 52 inch TV hung on the wall near the entrance of the room.

Zero gasp as he looked around, but smiled warmly then pointed to the master bathroom. He led the way as he poked his head inside the door to find twin sinks, twin closets, a standing tile shower, which had a water fall shower head in it, a large and deep tub with bubble jets in it, and a nice toilet that was slightly separated from everything else.

"Kaname! This is absolutely amazing!" Zero looked at his mate before making his way to him for a long and warm embrace.

"I'm glad you like it dear. Hey, how about I tell the chief to fix us some pasta and we enjoy dinner together?" Kaname kissed his silverette's head gently

"That'd be perfect… Then maybe after that, we can relax in a bubble bath together?" Zero softly asked as their eyes locked together.

"I'd love to." Kaname whispered before kissing his fiancé gently.

After an hour of snuggling and kissing on the couch, dinner from the pureblood couple was ready. The dining room was lit by quite a few candles. A vase full of red and white roses sat in the middle of the table, and the food looked like it came from a 5 star quality restaurant.

Kaname walked his lover to the table, and pulled out his chair. Zero smiled, sat down, and allowed himself to be pushed in. He was truly embracing the pureblood lifestyle.

Kaname took his seat, and they began eating and making light conversation.

All in all, dinner was perfect!

Slowly, the purebloods made their way upstairs for their bath. Kaname was going to surprise his lover in the bath though. Needless to say, Kaname's sweet little silverette would defiantly need his rest after this bath.


	20. Author's note2

Hello Readers and fans!

I know it's been a while since I've updated Kaname x Zero: Loving in secret... I've been very busy with college, and also my new job. I do have chapter 19 in the works though and I'm about 2/3 of the way finished with it! ;-;' please just give me a little time, I barely have any free time anymore with all of the things I have to do now.

 **I will be continuing this fanfic, and I will see it through to the end!**

Thank you to everyone that has added me to the favorites and following list. I truly appreciate it.

Also! I would like to get an idea on what the next fanfic should be-

1) Fairy Tail fanfic

Nastu x Lucy

Jellal x Erza

Gajeel x Levy

2) A naruto based fanfic, with a few of my OCs

or...

3) Another Kaname x Zero fanfic.

Remember, I **can** do them all, i just want to know what my readers want!

thank you so much!


End file.
